Legenda Tiga Cahaya
by Hikasya
Summary: Lima desa besar diserang oleh para monster pembawa kabut aneh. Kabut aneh yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi monster yang mengerikan. Fenomena ini disebut The Mist. Untuk mengalahkan The Mist ini, hanyalah tiga orang yang terpilih dan bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir yang didapat dari pohon ajaib. Siapakah tiga orang yang terpilih itu?
1. Legenda

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah game Playstation yang pernah saya mainkan yaitu Legend of Legaia.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEGENDA TIGA CAHAYA**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre: adventure/fantasy/romance/friendship/family/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe (zaman eropa abad pertengahan)(dunia buatan berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri)**

 **Minggu, 13 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Legenda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah dunia yang damai dan tenang, terdapat lima desa besar dan terkuat. Lima desa yang terbagi dari lima unsur elemen alam yaitu api, angin, tanah, air dan petir. Lima desa yang bernama Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri. Masing-masing desa besar itu dipimpin oleh kepala desa yang bergelar "Kage". Kage yang memimpin adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir tingkat tinggi. Jadi, hanya orang-orang terkuat dan ahli dalam ilmu-ilmu sihir tingkat tinggi yang dapat memimpin lima desa besar itu. Inilah dunia sihir yang penuh kedamaian tanpa ada sesuatu bahaya yang mengancam.

Tapi, kedamaian itu terusik oleh kehadiran sebuah kabut aneh yang dapat mengubah manusia menjadi monster yang mengerikan. Kabut yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya ini, membawa kehancuran bagi lima desa besar itu. Sebagian penduduk desa berubah menjadi monster yang mengerikan. Seluruh bangunan desa mengalami kehancuran karena diserang oleh para monster yang membawa kabut itu. Kabut aneh yang merangsang indera manusia sehingga manusia itu berubah menjadi makhluk-makhluk mengerikan tanpa emosi sekaligus. Kabut pembawa bencana kehancuran ini disebut dengan "The Mist".

Semua para manusia yang berusaha untuk melawan monster-monster pembawa The Mist ini, tidak mampu melawan balik rangsangan kekuatan The Mist yang begitu kuat dan besar. Bahkan para Kage yang terhebat pun tidak dapat menahan kekuatan The Mist ini sehingga mengubah para Kage menjadi makhluk-makhluk yang tanpa memiliki emosi. Para manusia yang dikendalikan oleh kekuatan The Mist ini, akan menjadi makhluk yang tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar karena indera dan otaknya dikuasai pengaruh The Mist itu sendiri.

Jadi, para manusia yang tersisa dan selamat dari bencana The Mist ini, melarikan diri dari lima desa besar yang telah menjadi desa mati. Mereka kabur dan memilih membentuk suatu kelompok kecil serta membangun perkampungan kecil di suatu tempat tersembunyi. Mereka membangun sebuah tembok raksasa setinggi 25 meter agar para monster yang membawa The Mist itu, tidak masuk ke dalam perkampungan mereka. Hal inilah yang bisa mereka lakukan agar tidak terkena dampak The Mist yang sangat kuat.

Keadaan kacau dan rawan karena lima desa besar hancur akibat diserang fenomena The Mist ini, berlangsung sampai tujuh belas tahun lamanya. Hingga tujuh belas tahun berlalu, keadaan dunia masih berbahaya karena adanya para monster pembawa The Mist. Membuat para manusia yang tersisa mewariskan ketakutan dan pengetahuan tentang The Mist ini pada generasi selanjutnya yang sudah menginjak remaja sekarang. Para manusia yang telah membangun desa kecil di suatu tempat tersembunyi, mengadakan suatu peraturan bahwa para penduduk desa tidak boleh keluar dari perbatasan dinding pelindung. Hal ini agar tidak mengundang The Mist muncul ke wilayah desa. Jadi, para generasi muda yang hidup sekarang ini dididik sedemikian rupa agar bisa menjadi penyihir yang hebat. Inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk bekal mereka jika The Mist datang ke tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang dapat mengalahkan para monster pembawa The Mist tersebut.

Tersebutlah di sebuah desa yang tersembunyi di balik perbukitan dengan dikelilingi tembok raksasa setinggi 25 meter. Desa kecil yang damai dan tenang. Terdapat pohon besar berwarna hijau yang tidak berdaun dan kering di tengah desa itu. Namanya desa Uzu.

Desa Uzu adalah desa kecil yang dibangun oleh Hokage kelima yaitu Senju Tsunade. Kepala desa keturunan dari Hokage pertama yang telah membangun desa Konoha. Dia adalah Hokage kelima yang selamat saat desa Konoha hancur diserang The Mist. Hokage sebelumnya yaitu Hokage keempat menyerahkan jabatan kepemimpinan desa Konoha pada Tsunade, menitipkan anak dan istrinya pada Tsunade agar dibawa menjauh dari desa Konoha yang dikepung The Mist. Tsunade menyetujui keputusan Hokage keempat yang bernama Namikaze Minato itu. Dia membawa anak dan istri Minato beserta para warga lainnya agar pergi secepatnya dari desa Konoha. Tinggallah Hokage keempat dan sebagian besar penyihir tingkat sedang, untuk melawan para monster pembawa The Mist.

Semula istri Hokage keempat yang bernama Namikaze Kushina itu, enggan pergi dari desa padahal dia sendiri baru saja melahirkan bayi laki-laki pertamanya. Bayi laki-laki yang bernama Naruto. Tapi, karena paksaan sang suami, Kushina pun menurut untuk pergi bersama Tsunade sambil membawa Naruto secepatnya dari desa agar tidak terkena dampak The Mist itu sendiri.

Tsunade dan para warga lainnya pun melarikan diri ke tempat yang sangat jauh dari desa Konoha. Tempat yang gersang dan hanya ditumbuhi pohon hijau yang tidak berdaun di dekat sebuah perbukitan. Maka Tsunade dan lainnya memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah pemukiman di sekitar pohon hijau yang tidak berdaun itu. Hingga lama kelamaan pemukiman darurat dan sementara itu berubah menjadi desa kecil yang disebut desa Uzu.

Itulah sejarah tentang berdirinya desa Uzu ini. Hingga tujuh belas tahun lamanya, desa ini masih dipimpin oleh cucu Senju Hashirama ini.

Di desa inilah, generasi muda Konoha tumbuh besar dan berkembang menjadi seorang penyihir yang hebat. Mereka belajar pada guru dan Master penyihir yang masih hidup di desa tersebut. Orang-orang yang selamat dari penyerangan The Mist itu.

Salah satunya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari Hokage keempat itu.

Namikaze Naruto adalah sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata biru samudera. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Umur sekitar 17 tahun.

Dia tinggal bersama Ibunya, Kushina. Tempat tinggalnya berada di sebelah barat desa Uzu, tak jauh dari pohon hijau tak berdaun itu.

Naruto dikenal sebagai bocah pembuat onar yang sering menjahili orang-orang desa tersebut. Hal ini dia lakukan karena merasa kesepian dan selalu bersedih setiap kali ia merindukan sosok sang Ayah.

Ia sudah mendengar semua cerita sang Ibu tentang kejadian yang terjadi saat hari di mana ia baru saja dilahirkan. Sang Ayah bertarung bersama para penyihir lainnya agar menyelamatkan desa Konoha dari serangan monster pembawa The Mist. Diperkirakan Ayahnya dan lainnya menjadi sosok monster yang berkeliaran di desa Konoha. Desa yang kini diselimuti oleh The Mist yang dibawa oleh para monster.

Karena mendengar cerita yang dilontarkan oleh sang Ibu, membuat suatu tekad yang kuat padanya yaitu dia ingin pergi ke desa Konoha itu untuk menyelamatkan sang Ayah. Namun, niatnya itu dilarang keras oleh sang Ibu karena keluar dari desa berarti menantang nyawa untuk berhadapan dengan The Mist tersebut.

Naruto pun menuruti nasehat Ibunya dengan setengah hati yang dongkol. Tapi, setengah hati lainnya masih ingin bertekad akan pergi keluar desa untuk mencari keberadaan sang Ayah yang tertinggal di desa Konoha tersebut.

Inilah langkah awal dan semangatnya untuk mempelajari semua ilmu sihir agar bisa menjadi seorang penyihir tingkat tinggi seperti Ayahnya. Oleh sebab itulah, mendorong Naruto untuk berguru dengan para master penyihir yang terkenal di desanya sekarang.

Kini Naruto sudah berguru pada seorang master sihir yang bernama Jiraiya. Sahabat dekatnya Tsunade sekaligus guru yang juga mengajari Ayah Naruto tentang semua ilmu sihir. Jiraiya termasuk dalam tiga master sihir yang legendaris di dunia ini. Tiga master sihir legendaris yang terdiri dari Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Jadi, Naruto belajar tentang sihir dan ilmu bela diri dengan Jiraiya tersebut.

Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Dia benar-benar berharap bisa keluar dari desa dan mencari keberadaan Ayahnya yang masih ada di desa Konoha.

Sesaat lamunan Naruto dalam mengenang semua cerita yang terjadi sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu, buyar seketika saat ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Naruto berdiri tepat di hadapan pohon hijau tak berdaun itu. Pohon hijau tak berdaun yang bisa tumbuh di tengah desa. Padahal sebagian wilayah desa tersebut mengalami gersang dan kering. Namun, yang anehnya, pohon hijau tak berdaun itu yang bisa tumbuh di tempat tersebut.

"Ternyata kamu ada di tempat ini, Naruto," ucap seseorang yang menyapa Naruto tadi. Sehingga membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah seseorang yang datang menghampirinya sekarang.

Tampak pria tua berambut putih panjang diikat satu. Dialah guru yang melatih Naruto. Namanya Jiraiya.

"Master?" Naruto ternganga sedikit. Dia cukup kaget ketika sang guru berhasil menemuinya di sini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Jiraiya begitu dekat dengan Naruto. Dia berdiri di samping Naruto, sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang. Makanya aku datang ke pusat desa karena tempat di sinilah yang paling sepi, Master," jawab Naruto seraya memasang wajah yang berseri-seri. Cengiran lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Jiraiya memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Dia dapat menangkap sorot kesedihan yang terlihat di mata biru Naruto. Naruto memang sering berlaku bahagia di depannya. Tapi, sirat kesedihan dapat tertangkap mudah di matanya. Sedih karena ingin mencari sang Ayah. Itulah yang diketahui Jiraiya dari Tsunade.

"Oh, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kamu jarang datang ke rumahku untuk berlatih. Waktumu cuma kamu habiskan di tempat keramat ini."

Naruto tercengang mendengar perkataan sang guru.

"Heh, tempat ini adalah tempat keramat? Maksud Master?"

Muncul pertanyaan di atas kepala Naruto. Tentang tempat ini, Jiraiya mengatakan tempat ini adalah tempat keramat. Apa maksudnya itu? Sungguh membuat Naruto penasaran saja.

Jiraiya hanya menampilkan senyum simpulnya. Lantas ia menarik pandangannya ke arah pohon hijau tak berdaun di depannya ini. Pohon hijau yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 2 meter. Tidak ada ranting ataupun dahan yang tumbuh di puncaknya. Bentuk pohonnya sangat aneh. Tapi, pohon itu tetap berwarna hijau dan bentuknya tetap sama walaupun diterjang berbagai cuaca ekstrim ataupun perubahan musim. Pohon yang dianggap sebagai simbol desa Uzu sejak Tsunade mendirikan desa Uzu sederhana ini.

Kemudian pria berumur setengah abad itu, memperhatikan pohon hijau itu. Naruto juga memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Ini bukan pohon yang biasa, Naruto."

Naruto melirik ke arah Jiraiya. Keningnya mengerut.

"Maksud Master? Ini bukan pohon biasa. Pohon yang dijadikan simbol buat desa ini ..."

"Ya, namanya pohon Genesis. Pohon ajaib yang hanya tumbuh di suatu tempat tertentu. Bisa dikatakan pohon kehidupan cahaya dewa," tukas Jiraiya yang menjelaskan tentang pohon hijau yang bernama Genesis ini."Menurut buku kuno tentang sejarah dunia sihir yang pernah kubaca sewaktu di Konoha, ada pohon ajaib yang ditanam oleh sang dewa saat menciptakan dunia ini. Pohon cahaya dewa yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya. Pohon yang bernama Genesis. Masing-masing dewa menanam sebuah dua biji Genesis di suatu tempat yang ada di dunia ini. Tiga dewa yang bernama Meta, Terra, dan Ozma. Mereka adalah dewa yang sudah menanam pohon Genesis ini. Pohon genesis ini bisa tumbuh menjadi pohon berdaun lebat seperti beringin dan memancarkan kekuatannya ke seluruh tempat sampai radius yang sangat jauh sekaligus. Kekuatan cahayanya yang begitu besar dapat menghilangkan kekuatan sihir jahat seperti menghilangkan pengaruh The Mist yang mengubah para manusia menjadi monster."

Naruto terperanjat setelah mendengar cerita sang guru.

"Jadi, pohon ini bisa menghilangkan pengaruh The Mist yang sedang melanda dunia saat ini? Apa itu benar, Master?"

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, itu benar, Naruto. Tapi ..."

"Tapi, apa Master?"

"Sayangnya itu hanya cerita legenda zaman dahulu kala. Sampai sekarang semua itu hanya karangan cerita belaka yang dibuat leluhur kita. Entah itu benar atau tidak. Namun, yang pasti aku percaya jika pohon hijau ini adalah pohon ajaib. Pohon Genesis yang persis diceritakan dalam legenda itu. Aku harap legenda itu menjadi nyata sehingga kita bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini dari serangan The Mist. Apakah kamu mempercayai legenda tiga dewa itu, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia memandang lama ke arah pohon hijau yang diduga kuat adalah pohon Genesis itu. Jiraiya menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar.

"Jika Master sudah menceritakan semua tentang legenda itu, aku percaya saja. Aku juga berharap pohon ini adalah pohon Genesis. Pohon cahaya kehidupan sang dewa."

Jiraiya tersenyum simpul sambil terus memperhatikan pohon itu.

"Ya, mudah-mudahan harapan itu dikabulkan oleh sang Kami-sama. Mudah-mudahan legenda tiga cahaya itu menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, kita bisa mengembalikan dunia ini menjadi damai seperti dulu. Kedamaian yang tercipta, tujuh belas tahun yang lalu."

Naruto tersenyum juga. Dia tersenyum bersama sang guru.

"Semoga saja ya Master."

"Ya, karena itu kamu harus lebih berusaha lagi untuk berlatih denganku. Apa kamu mau belajar lagi padaku, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap ke arah gurunya. Ia berwajah serius.

"Tentu saja aku mau berlatih denganmu, Master."

Jiraiya menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Bagus, itu baru namanya muridku yang bersungguh-sungguh berlatih."

"Ya, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Master. Karena aku bertekad ingin menjadi penyihir yang hebat dan bisa keluar dari desa untuk mencari Ayahku yang masih ada di desa Konoha sana. Itulah tekadku sekarang."

Naruto tertawa lebar ala lima jari seraya mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan. Sehingga membuat Jiraiya menyengir lebar karenanya.

"Hahaha, kamu itu. Kamu mirip sekali dengan Ayahmu, Naruto."

"Oh ya, aku mirip dengan Ayahku. Apa itu benar, Master?"

"Iya. Iya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berlatih sekarang juga ya Master! Kita berlatih ilmu sihir yang baru. Sesuai janji Master kemarin itu."

"Oh, itu ya. Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu sekarang!"

"Terima kasih, Master!"

Naruto tampak senang karena akan berlatih menggunakan ilmu sihir yang baru bersama gurunya. Maka Jiraiya pun mengajak Naruto pergi meninggalkan pusat desa itu. Mereka akan berlatih di dekat sebuah pantai yang tidak jauh dari desa tersebut.

Jadi, setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita Naruhina yang baru update!**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah game playstation 1 yang pernah saya mainkan sewaktu di SMA. Jadi, dari game tersebut, mendorong saya untuk membuat cerita versi fanficnya dengan menggunakan chara-chara Naruto. Dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda dari cerita game-nya.**

 **Arigatou jika kamu mau mereview cerita ini.**

 **Salam**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Senin, 14 Desember 2015**

 **Maaf jika cerita yang lain, belum ada kelanjutannya. Tapi, berhubung saya masih sakit. Jadinya semua cerita yang belum selesai, belum bisa saya lanjutkan. Idenya udah kok, cuma harus luangin waktu buat jadwal ngetik. Lalu hp saya juga dipinjam nih sama abang sehingga saya nggak bisa mengetik seperti biasa. Jadi, saya putuskan semua kelanjutan cerita dan fic request serta fic tantangan diupdate di bulan januari atau bulan februari. Saya benar-benar tak segiat dulu nulis karena banyaknya masalah yang harus saya hadapi.**

 **Sekian dari saya ...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Diserang

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEGENDA TIGA CAHAYA**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre: adventure/fantasy/romance/friendship/family/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe (zaman eropa abad pertengahan)(dunia buatan berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri)**

 **Senin, 14 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Naruto tampak senang karena akan berlatih menggunakan ilmu sihir yang baru bersama gurunya. Maka Jiraiya pun mengajak Naruto pergi meninggalkan pusat desa itu. Mereka akan berlatih di dekat sebuah pantai yang tidak jauh dari desa tersebut.**

 **Jadi, setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Diserang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini sudah memasuki tengah hari, matahari bersinar dan benar-benar di puncak kepala. Sinarnya yang hangat, menyengat dan menusuk kulit yang terasa terbakar. Namun, banyak penduduk desa Uzu yang keluar dan mondar-mandir di berbagai sudut jalan desa. Suasana cukup ramai dan bising.

Terlihat si bocah berambut pirang sedang berlari-lari cepat menyusuri jalan desa menuju ke arah barat, di mana rumahnya berada. Dengan perasaan yang panik, dia segera mengejar waktu agar cepat sampai ke rumahnya.

"Gawaaat! Aku terlambat pulang untuk makan siang. Pasti Kaasan marah besar padaku nantinya!" seru Naruto keras sekali. Ia terus mempercepat larinya untuk bisa sampai ke rumahnya.

 **DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ke rumahnya, Naruto berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan darinya. Orang-orang pun keheranan melihat Naruto yang terburu-buru seperti dikejar setan begitu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat tanda tanya bagi setiap hati semua orang.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tiba juga di rumahnya yang sederhana. Dinding yang terbuat dari kayu. Atapnya juga terbuat dari kayu. Maklum, rumah darurat saat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Hingga sampai sekarang pun, rumah itu bertahan dan kokoh walaupun diterjang berbagai macam cuaca yang sangat ekstrim.

Dibukanya pintu rumahnya pelan-pelan, wajah Naruto sedikit memucat saat mulai memajukan kaki kanannya. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan takut.

 **SET!**

"Tadaima ...," kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang pelan.

Pintu semakin terbuka lebar tatkala Naruto menariknya. Tiba-tiba, sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"OKAERI, NARUTO!"

Membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati oleh suara keras seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan bermata biru itu. Naruto melompat dengan gaya yang tidak elit. Orang yang bersuara keras seperti itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya, Namikaze Kushina.

Spontan, kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Wajahnya syok dan pucat sekali.

Kushina pun sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Heh, kenapa reaksimu seperti itu melihat Kaasan, hah?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto menunjuk ke arah ibunya.

"Suara Kaasan mengagetkan aku, tahu."

Sang ibu pun termangu. Sedetik kemudian, sang ibu tertawa cengengesan sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha ... Maaf, habisnya Kaasan merasa khawatir padamu, nak. Karena ini sudah tengah hari, kamu terlambat pulang padahal Kaasan sudah menyuruhmu pulang sebelum tengah hari, kan? Kamu terlambat, Naruto."

Naruto mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Ia tertegun sebentar. Ternyata ibunya tidak marah. Syukurlah, tapi malah mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Maaf, Kaasan kalau aku terlambat pulang."

Sang ibu tetap tertawa cengengesan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ayo, kita segera makan sama-sama!"

Seketika wajah Naruto cerah seperti sinar mentari. Ia senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik, Kaasan!"

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan yang bahagia. Makan siang pun dimulai sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai makan siang, Naruto sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, persis di ruang keluarga. Ia termenung sebentar sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara Kushina sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

Di ruang keluarga yang diisi dengan sedikit perabotan sederhana itu, Naruto sedang merenungkan diri mengenai rencananya ingin keluar desa. Kemarin dia sudah mendengar cerita dari gurunya tentang legenda tiga dewa yang menanam enam biji pohon ajaib. Pohon ajaib yang bernama Genesis. Pohon yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang kuat dan dahsyat. Kekuatan yang sangat langka dan dapat mematahkan pengaruh The Mist yang kini melanda dunia ini.

Itulah mengapa sang guru menceritakan legenda tiga cahaya itu. Legenda tiga cahaya yang dapat menyelamatkan dunia ini. Legenda tiga dewa yang bernama Meta, Terra, dan Ozma. Tiga dewa pohon cahaya yang langka. Legenda yang diceritakan dalam buku kuno sejarah dunia sihir. Buku itu masih tersimpan di perpustakaan desa yaitu di Konoha.

Legenda tiga cahaya. Itulah harapan bagi Naruto sekarang. Dia berharap legenda itu menjadi nyata. Dengan begitu, dia bisa menyelamatkan Ayahnya yang masih terjebak dalam pengaruh The Mist di Konoha. Juga berharap pohon hijau di tengah desa Uzu itu adalah pohon Genesis yang diceritakan dalam legenda. Pohon hijau yang berbeda dan sangat lain daripada pohon-pohon lainnya. Pohon yang aneh dan tetap berwarna hijau di lingkungan kering seperti ini.

Pandangan mata Naruto mengarah pada langit yang biru. Warna yang sama dengan matanya. Warna yang indah dan penuh dengan hamparan kapas-kapas putih yang beterbangan. Awan-awan berarak menghiasi langit yang telah memasuki lewat tengah hari.

'Ya, Kami-sama. Aku berharap sekali legenda tiga cahaya itu menjadi nyata. Dengan begitu, aku mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih untuk mengalahkan para monster yang membawa The Mist itu. Jadi, aku bisa menyelamatkan Ayah dan semua orang dari pengaruh The Mist itu. Karena kata Master Jiraiya, kekuatan sihir sekuat apapun tidak dapat melawan pengaruh The Mist yang melanda dunia saat ini. Hanya kekuatan pohon Genesis yang dapat menghilangkan The Mist di dunia ini. Aku percaya jika legenda tiga cahaya itu ada. Aku yakin kekuatan pohon Genesis benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Bukan imajinasi karangan dari leluhur,' batin Naruto yang menerawang jauh ke atas sana. Dia berharap suara hatinya sampai kepada sang Pencipta dunia ini.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang keras dari luar rumah. Membuat lamunan Naruto pun terpecahkan.

"NARUTO, ADA ORANG DI LUAR! CEPAT BUKAKAN PINTUNYA YA! KAASAN SEDANG SIBUK NIH!" terdengar suara sang Ibu dari arah dapur.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Ya, Kaasan. Aku akan membukanya."

Lalu Naruto segera pergi ke arah ruang tamu, di mana masih terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang keras.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Naruto membukakan pintu.

 **CKLEK!**

Tampak seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda dan bermata hijau emerald. Kulit yang putih. Umurnya 17 tahun. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Naruto begitu senang ketika bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura ini. Pasalnya Naruto menyukai gadis ini sejak kecil.

"Sa-Sakura!"

"Hai, Naruto!" ujar Sakura tersenyum manis."Apa Kushina-Obasan ada di dalam?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Eh, iya. Ibu ada di dalam kok. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini, Tsunade-sama menitipkan amplop ini pada Ibumu. Ini dia."

Sakura menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan perasaan bingung.

"Ini apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya disuruh oleh Tsunade-sama untuk mengantarkan ini pada Ibumu. Aku harap kamu mau memberikannya langsung pada Ibumu."

"Uhm ... Baiklah!"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto!"

"Ya, Sakura. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto memandangi kepergian Sakura dengan terpaku.

Sesaat Naruto berpikir tentang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Gadis yang sangat menarik hatinya. Lalu Sakura adalah muridnya Tsunade. Dari Tsunade, Naruto mengenal Sakura. Waktu itu, Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama berumur 7 tahun. Mereka berkenalan saat bertemu pertama kali di rumah Tsunade yang berada di dekat pohon hijau itu.

Sakura juga sama seperti Naruto yaitu kehilangan orang tuanya. Tapi, Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu. Kini dia diasuh dalam keluarga Yamanaka yang selamat dari insiden tujuh belas tahun lalu. Diperkirakan orang tua Sakura tidak meninggal dunia. Mungkin orang tua Sakura terjebak dalam pengaruh The Mist yang membuat mereka menjadi sosok monster. Jadi, orang tua Sakura menitipkan Sakura pada keluarga Yamanaka saat ingin melarikan diri keluar dari desa. Sementara orang tua Sakura membantu Hokage keempat untuk menyelamatkan desa dari pengaruh The Mist.

Ya, banyak remaja seusia Naruto kehilangan orang tuanya. Saat mereka masih bayi, mereka diselamatkan oleh para penyihir yang ada di desa Konoha itu. Hal tersebut dilakukan agar mereka tidak terkena pengaruh The Mist.

Begitulah yang terjadi. Naruto dapat merasakan kejadian ini sangat merugikan orang lain. Membuat semua orang harus kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Menimbulkan kesedihan yang mendalam dan trauma di mana-mana. Karena itu, fenomena The Mist ini harus segera dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar menyelamatkan semua orang dari bencana The Mist ini?

Kemudian perhatian Naruto tertuju pada amplop yang dipegangnya sekarang. Entah amplop apa itu. Namun, yang pasti amplop itu harus diserahkan pada ibunya.

Lantas laki-laki berambut pirang itu menutup pintu. Ia segera ke dalam untuk menemui ibunya di dapur.

"Kaasan!" panggil Naruto setelah di dekat sang Ibu.

"Ya, Naruto," jawab Kushina yang baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."Memangnya siapa yang datang tadi?"

"Sakura. Dia memberikan amplop ini untuk Kaasan."

Naruto memberikan amplop itu pada Kushina. Kushina menerima surat itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Wajahnya kusut bagaikan benang kusut semrawut. Ia memperhatikan surat itu dengan seksama.

"Lagi-lagi Tsunade-sama membantu kita."

"Maksud Kaasan?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Iya, selama ini Tsunade-sama yang membantu perekonomian keluarga kita. Dia yang memberikan uang buat kebutuhan hidup kita sehari-hari. Karena dia sudah berjanji pada Ayahmu kalau dialah yang selalu menjaga kita. Dia memang orang yang sangat baik. Dia juga yang telah menyelamatkan kita dari serangan The Mist atas perintah Ayahmu. Dia sudah menjadi Ibu bagi Kaasan dan nenek buatmu. Dia adalah orang yang paling berjasa dan dihormati. Kaasan sangat berterima kasih padanya."

Kushina mengatakannya dengan nada lirih. Naruto terdiam saat mendengarnya. Dia juga ikut berwajah kusut.

"Begitu ya, Kaasan."

"Iya, Naruto," Kushina mengangguk cepat."Hm, jasa-jasa Tsunade-sama begitu besar bagi keluarga kita. Kaasan berhutang budi padanya. Kamu juga harus menghormatinya sebagai nenekmu sendiri. Kamu mengerti, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya juga tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti."

Kushina menepuk pelan bahu sang anak.

"Bagus. Itu baru anakku."

"Hehehe ..."

Cengiran lebar pun terkembang di wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Sang ibu turut merasa senang melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Ayo, bantu Kaasan membersihkan rumah! Waktunya untuk bersih-bersih."

"Eh, bersih-bersih rumah?"

Raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Sepertinya ia enggan membantu sang Ibu. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ma-Maaf, Kaasan. Sepertinya aku ada jadwal latihan sama Master Jiraiya sekarang. Aku pergi dulu!"

Spontan, Naruto mengambil jurus langkah seribu untuk menghindari membantu ibunya bekerja. Tentu saja membuat emosi sang ibu naik dan meledak seketika seperti bom atom begitu.

"DASAR, ANAK TAK TAHU DIRI! KAASAN TAHU KALAU KAMU TIDAK ADA JADWAL LATIHAN DENGAN GURUMU ITU SEKARANG. KAMU MEMBOHONGI KAASAN! NARUTO, KEMBALI! JANGAN PERGI!"

Suara sang Ibu sangat keras menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu seperti dilanda gempa bumi mendadak. Naruto sendiri sudah berlari tunggang langgang, keluar dari rumahnya. Dia tertawa cengengesan sambil menggunakan jurus sihir teleportasi agar jejaknya tidak diketahui oleh sang ibu. Jurus sihir teleportasi yang dipelajarinya dari Jiraiya sekaligus jurus yang pernah turun juga pada Minato. Inilah jurus yang dijanjikan Jiraiya pada saat latihannya kemarin itu. Dalam sehari itu juga, Naruto menguasai jurus sihir teleportasi ini.

Dengan begitu, sang ibu yang juga dikenal sebagai penyihir tingkat tinggi itu, tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan Naruto sekarang. Naruto yang menghilang tiba-tiba ketika keluar dari rumahnya. Meninggalkan kemarahan dan kekesalan Kushina yang mengerikan bagaikan monster. Sang ibu berteriak tidak karuan dengan rambut merah yang berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Dia berkacak pinggang sambil berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya.

"AWAS YA KAU, NARUTO! JIKA PULANG NANTI, KAASAN AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN!"

Itulah ancaman sang ibu yang sangat sukses mengagetkan semua orang yang lewat di depan rumahnya. Bahkan Naruto yang sudah berada di nun jauh di sana, bisa mendengar sumpah serapah sang ibu. Sampai membuat dia sweatdrop sendiri.

'Kaasan memang menakutkan kalau sudah marah,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Kini dia berada di puncak bangunan rumah salah satu warga. Dia berdiri dengan menampilkan senyuman yang kikuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari pun tiba, tidak tampak bintang ataupun bulan di langit yang gelap. Suasana dingin dan sepi. Terdengar suara deburan ombak yang menerjang batu karang. Ombak saling kejar-kejaran di tepi pantai. Angin pun bertiup dari arah darat. Menambah suasana di pantai semakin dingin dan semarak.

Tampak Naruto dan Jiraiya yang baru saja selesai berlatih bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Tidak menggunakan jurus-jurus sihir tapi bertarung dengan menggunakan fisik tubuh. Selain belajar tentang jurus-jurus sihir dari tingkat pemula dan tinggi sekalipun, Naruto juga belajar tentang ilmu beladiri dengan gurunya. Hal ini akan membuat Naruto lebih kuat agar bisa menjadi penyihir yang sempurna. Jadi, Naruto masih dalam tingkat calon penyihir yang masih muda atau dalam arti calon penyihir yang masih belajar.

Dalam dunia sihir di zaman kerajaan seperti zaman eropa kuno pada abad pertengahan ini, para calon penyihir belajar secara bebas. Bukan belajar seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Namun, para calon penyihir harus belajar pada satu penyihir yang mau menerima murid, dimulai sejak umur mereka menginjak 7 tahun. Orang tua mereka yang bertugas untuk mencari calon guru yang pas untuk mereka dan bisa membimbing mereka menjadi penyihir tingkat pemula.

Mereka bisa menjadi penyihir tingkat pemula jika sudah berhasil menguasai semua ilmu-ilmu sihir yang diajarkan oleh gurunya. Maka sang guru yang melatih, berhak meluluskan bagi siapa saja yang berhasil menguasai semua ilmu-ilmu sihir yang diajarkannya. Jadi, bagi yang lulus berhak menjadi penyihir tingkat pemula atau penyihir kelas C.

Setelah lulus menjadi penyihir kelas C, mereka boleh mengikuti ujian kelas B yang diadakan oleh kepala desa bersangkutan. Kelas B yang berarti penyihir tingkat menengah. Penyihir yang direkomendasikan oleh guru yang meluluskannya dan diikutsertakan di ujian kelas B. Maka para penyihir kelas C, harus mengikuti ujian seleksi jika ingin menjadi penyihir kelas B.

Begitu seterusnya. Sampai mereka menjadi penyihir tingkat tinggi yaitu berada di kelas A. Kelas A adalah penyihir yang mempunyai keahlian memimpin sebuah tim yang hebat. Tapi, ada juga penyihir yang dikategorikan di kelas S. Kelas S adalah penyihir yang benar-benar diakui kehebatannya oleh semua orang dan telah membuktikan dirinya dalam suatu misi sulit.

Selain itu, ada kelas yang tertinggi setelah kelas S yaitu kelas SSS. Kelas SSS adalah penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan paling tinggi dan disamakan dengan kekuatan dewa. Kelas yang paling sulit dicapai dalam dunia sihir ini. Orang yang mencapai tingkat ini disebut Master.

Hanya ada beberapa penyihir yang termasuk dalam kelas SSS di dunia sihir itu. Salah satunya adalah Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Merekalah menjadi master penyihir yang melegenda di dunia sekarang ini.

Beruntunglah Naruto yang bisa belajar pada Jiraiya. Walaupun, Naruto masih berada dalam tahap calon penyihir. Dia bisa belajar langsung pada satu guru saja. Dia belajar tentang sihir sejak umurnya 7 tahun. Jiraiya yang langsung membimbingnya dan belum meluluskan Naruto menjadi penyihir di kelas C. Lalu sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya, Naruto masih berada di tahap calon penyihir. Dia belum resmi naik ke kelas selanjutnya. Padahal dia sudah meminta pada Jiraiya berkali-kali untuk meluluskannya sehingga dia bisa menjadi penyihir kelas C. Namun, Jiraiya belum mau mengabulkan permintaan Naruto itu. Alasannya Naruto harus menguasai semua ilmu yang diajarkannya baik itu tingkat dasar maupun tingkat tinggi. Jadi, jika Naruto berhasil menguasai ilmu-ilmu sihir itu, maka Naruto berhak diluluskan menjadi penyihir tingkat C.

Begitulah sistem pengajaran yang berlangsung di dunia sihir. Itupun sudah berlaku sejak zaman dahulu kala.

Adegan dialihkan pada saat Naruto memutuskan beristirahat usai latihan beladiri dengan Jiraiya. Dia pun terduduk di pasir pantai dengan lemasnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur dari balik rambut pirangnya.

Sang guru juga sama seperti dirinya. Dia duduk di samping Naruto. Dia menyengir lebar melihat muridnya sudah kelelahan begitu.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya sang guru.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Jiraiya. Ia tertawa ala lima jari sambil mengerling salah satu matanya.

"Hehehe, jurus yang sangat hebat, Master. Aku suka sekali," jawab Naruto dengan perasaan yang senang.

"Baguslah, jika kamu menyukainya, Naruto. Aku harap kamu bisa menggunakannya dengan baik jika melawan semua musuhmu nantinya. Ingat ya, pesanku ini."

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, master."

"Bagus."

 **POK!**

Kepala Naruto dipegang oleh Jiraiya. Lalu dielusnya rambut pirang Naruto dengan pelan. Membuat Naruto terdiam dan tertegun sebentar.

'Master ...,' batin Naruto yang tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa senang karena diperlakukan lembut oleh Jiraiya. Jiraiya memang menganggapnya sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"Hehehe ... Kamu memang muridku yang sangat hebat. Jangan kecewakan aku ya. Jadilah penyihir yang setingkat denganku. Kalau perlu lebih hebat dariku. Kamu sanggup mewujudkan permintaan terakhirku ini, Naruto? Karena setelah ini, aku tidak dapat bertemu lagi denganmu. Padahal aku berharap bisa melihatmu lulus menjadi seorang penyihir yang sangat hebat seperti Ayahmu. Tapi, takdir berkata lain sekarang."

 **DEG!**

Darah Naruto berdesir mendengar ucapan aneh yang terlontar dari mulut gurunya itu. Ia kaget sekali mendengarnya. Dilihatnya, sang guru tetap tertawa dengan riangnya.

"Heh, maksud Master? Kenapa Master berkata aneh seperti itu? Itu tidak baik!" sanggah Naruto keras.

Jiraiya menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Naruto. Dia tetap tertawa menyengir dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Hehehe ... Tidak ada. Aku cuma bercanda kok."

"Huh, master ini. Buat aku panik saja mendengarnya."

"Maaf."

"Iya, aku maafkan."

Naruto mendengus pelan dengan wajah yang sangat sewot. Sedangkan Jiraiya tertawa lepas tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"HAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

"KENAPA MASTER TERTAWA HAH? MEMANGNYA INI LUCU?"

"Memangnya tidak ada yang lucu kok."

"Terus kenapa master tertawa seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tertawa saja sekarang kok."

"Haaaaah ... Dasar, master sangat aneh hari ini!"

Wajah Naruto semakin sewot saja dibuatnya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap dan ucapan Jiraiya yang begitu aneh. Dia heran dan bingung sekali.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya bercanda bersama-sama, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan suasana di tempat ia berada menjadi lain. Hening tak biasa. Sang guru juga merasakannya.

"Apa master merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di malam ini?" sahut Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya, Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang tak biasa datang ke tempat kita," Jiraiya juga bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang lepas ke arah desa Uzu yang tak jauh dari pantai itu.

Mereka membelalakkan kedua mata masing-masing saat memandang di ujung sana. Desa Uzu sudah diselimuti oleh kabut putih yang sangat tebal. Kabut itu menutupi kegelapan malam. Malam menjadi mencekam disertai dengan bunyi ledakan di bagian desa sebelah timur.

 **DHUAAAAR!**

Mereka terperanjat saat itu juga. Sekali lagi kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna. Mulut mereka juga ternganga lebar.

"Apa itu? Bunyi ledakan, master?" seru Naruto yang sangat panik.

Jiraiya menyipitkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"The Mist ...," desis Jiraiya spontan."Mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan manusia yang bersembunyi di sini. Sekarang mereka menyerang kita, Naruto."

Naruto melihat ke arah Jiraiya. Dia kaget lagi mendengarnya.

"The Mist?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **Naruto baka - dobe: boleh aja kok buat cerita tantangan. Tapi, saya nggak bisa nyanggupi tantangan yang ada lemonnya. Nggak apa-apakan kalau ceritanya dibuat, tapi nggak pakai lemon? Itu terserah kamu saja. Untuk black book chapter 2, bakal update di bulan depan. Oke?**

 **Guest: ini udah next.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: oke, ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Aliansi Authors: terima kasih aikawa. Iya, naruto termasuk dalam legenda tiga cahaya itu. Semangat ngetik juga.**

 **Guest 2: terima kasih atas reviewmu. Tiga dewa itu masih rahasia. Lihat aja kelanjutannya itu gimana.**

 **salsabilla ramadhana: terima kasih. Saya udah sembuh sekarang. Jadi, bisa lanjutin cerita ini.**

 **Darul: benar. Terinspirasi dari legend of legaia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Ada sistem kelas dalam pembagian tingkat penyihir di dunia sihir dalam fic ini. Oke, saya jelasin sedikit.**

 **Kelas C: low-class wizard atau penyihir tingkat dasar. Penyihir yang berhasil menguasai semua ilmu sihir. Guru yang mengajarinya berhak meluluskannya.**

 **Kelas B: middle-class wizard atau penyihir tingkat menengah. Untuk posisi ini, para penyihir yang direkomendasikan gurunya bisa mengikuti ujian kelas B yang diadakan oleh kepala desa yang bersangkutan.**

 **Kelas A: high-class wizard atau penyihir tingkat atas. Penyihir yang mempunyai keahlian memimpin sebuah tim yang hebat.**

 **Kelas S: Ultimate-class wizard. Penyihir yang benar-benar diakui kehebatannya oleh semua orang dan telah membuktikan dirinya dalam suatu misi sulit.**

 **Kelas SSS: Master-Class wizard. Penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan paling tinggi dan disamakan dengan kekuatan dewa. Kelas ini yang paling sulit dicapai dalam dunia sihir ini. Orang yang berhasil mencapai kelas SSS ini disebut Master.**

 **Gimana? Udah ngertikan?**

 **Ide pembagian tingkat penyihir ini didapat dari Mahmud Khem. Terima kasih ya.**

 **Terima kasih buat review bagi kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih juga bagi yang follow dan favorit cerita ini. Inilah yang bisa saya ucapkan sekarang.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 3.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Selasa, 15 Desember 2015**


	3. Meta

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEGENDA TIGA CAHAYA**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre: adventure/fantasy/romance/friendship/family/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe (zaman eropa abad pertengahan)(dunia buatan berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri)**

 **Selasa, 15 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Naruto melihat ke arah Jiraiya. Dia kaget lagi mendengarnya.**

 **"The Mist?!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Meta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria berambut putih itu mengangguk cepat.

"Itu benar. Karena itu kita harus segera kembali ke desa sekarang juga. Sebaiknya kamu menggunakan jurus sihir teleportasi supaya lebih cepat sampai ke rumahmu. Selamatkan Ibumu, Naruto. Bawa dia ke pusat desa sesegera mungkin. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Baik, master!"

 **BLIIITZ!**

Naruto segera melompat dan menghilang sekejap mata dengan meninggalkan seberkas kilat kuning. Itulah sihir teleportasi tingkat tinggi yang bernama **hiraishin.**

Tinggallah Jiraiya sendirian di pantai itu. Dia juga segera pergi dari sana. Berlari secepatnya menuju desa Uzu yang sudah dikepung oleh The Mist.

Penyerangan dan korban-korban mulai berjatuhan di desa Uzu sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLIIIZT!**

Naruto tiba di dalam rumahnya, tepatnya di kamarnya sendiri. Suasana berkabut. Ia segera mencari ibunya ke semua sudut rumah itu. Hingga menemukan ibunya yang tergeletak di lantai dekat ruang tamu. Ibunya menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto pun panik dan segera menghampiri ibunya.

"KAASAN!"

Menyadari dirinya dipanggil, Kushina membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ditutupnya. Mendongak pada Naruto yang berlutut di sampingnya.

"Na-Naruto ... Uhuk ... Uhuk ... The Mi-Mist su-sudah me-nyerang te-tempat i-ini. Ka-Kaasan be-berusaha u-untuk ti-tidak me-menghirup ka-kabut i-ini. Ka-Kalau ti-tidak ... Uhuk ... Uhuk ... Uhuk ..." Kushina terbatuk-batuk akibat menahan pengaruh The Mist yang berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, hal itu terhalangi dengan kekuatan sihir yang digunakan Kushina yaitu sihir pelindung diri.

Langsung saja Naruto mengangkat tubuh ibunya. Lalu ia menggendong ibunya dengan gaya bridal style.

"Kaasan, jangan banyak bicara dulu. Aku akan membawa Kaasan ke pusat desa sekarang. Kaasan akan aman di sana."

Kemudian Naruto menyebut sebuah mantra sihir agar dirinya bisa berteleportasi lagi.

 **BLIIITZ!**

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto menghilang lagi. Dia menggunakan teleportasi agar bisa cepat sampai di pusat desa, di mana pohon hijau itu berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Naruto dan ibunya tiba di pusat desa. Tempat tumbuhnya pohon hijau itu. Ternyata banyak penduduk desa yang berlindung di sekitar pohon hijau itu. Sebab di pusat desa saja yang tidak terkena kepungan kabut putih itu. Para monster pembawa The Mist tidak dapat masuk ke dalam pusat desa karena ada sesuatu benteng pelindung yang kini memagari sekitar pusat desa sekarang. Entah kekuatan apa itu. Namun, yang pasti sebagian penduduk desa sedang mengungsikan diri masing-masing ke sana. Tidak ada yang mampu melawan pengaruh The Mist tersebut. Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang melawan para monster pembawa The Mist itu. Termasuk Jiraiya sendiri.

Kushina duduk di sebuah bangku batu yang terbuat khusus untuk memagari pohon hijau itu. Banyak penduduk desa yang memilih duduk dan menunggu keadaan aman. Dari raut wajah masing-masing tercetak sebuah kepanikan, trauma dan ketakutan. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Mereka sangat syok karena harus berhadapan lagi dengan namanya The Mist.

Inilah ambang kehancuran bagi desa Uzu. Ini tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya bagi para penduduk desa Uzu. Sebelumnya desa asal mereka yaitu Konoha sudah hancur diserang The Mist. Namun, sekarang The Mist akan menghancurkan semuanya untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka tidak dapat berbuat apapun lagi. Cuma berharap semoga saja ada keajaiban yang bisa menolong mereka dari serangan The Mist.

Lantas Naruto merasa lega karena ibunya berhasil dibawa ke pusat desa. Suasana di pusat desa terasa sejuk dan segar sekarang. Tidak ada kabut pembawa kehancuran yang tengah mengepung di berbagai sudut desa.

"Syukurlah Kaasan baik-baik saja. Untung Kaasan tidak keluar saat The Mist muncul. Kalau tidak, Kaasan akan berubah menjadi monster jika menghirup kabut itu," sahut Naruto yang tersenyum simpul.

Kushina menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Ia juga tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kaasan juga bersyukur kalau kamu tidak apa-apa, nak."

"Tapi ...," Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua orang yang berkumpul di tempat sakral ini."Master Jiraiya tidak ada di sini. Yang terlihat adalah Tsunade-sama, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ten Ten dan Iruka-sensei. Aku jadi khawatir pada Master Jiraiya."

Sang ibu juga memperhatikan setiap orang yang berkumpul dengan keluarga masing-masing. Hingga muncullah seorang wanita berambut krem diikat dua, datang ke arah Naruto dan Kushina. Wanita berambut krem yang bernama lengkap Senju Tsunade.

"Naruto ... Kushina ...," sapa Tsunade dengan wajah yang kusut. Dia berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Tsunade-baasan," Naruto senang melihat Tsunade juga sudah mengungsi.

Tsunade memperhatikan Naruto dan Kushina secara bergantian.

"Syukurlah jika kalian berdua juga mengungsi di sini. Tapi, mana pria genit itu?"

"Pria genit?" Kushina mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudnya master Jiraiya, Kaasan," Naruto juga mengerutkan keningnya."Memangnya master Jiraiya tidak mengungsi ke sini, Tsunade-baasan?"

Tsunade terperanjat.

"Tidak. Dari tadi aku tidak melihat pria genit itu di sini. Aku kira dia juga mengungsi bersamamu dan ibumu, Naruto."

"Eh, tidak. Master Jiraiya malah menyuruhku untuk membawa ibuku ke sini. Jadi ..."

 **DEG!**

Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang. Ia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk tentang Jiraiya sekarang. Dia pun teringat dengan ucapan aneh yang dilontarkan sang guru hari ini.

" **Baguslah, jika kamu menyukainya, Naruto. Aku harap kamu bisa menggunakannya dengan baik jika melawan semua musuhmu nantinya. Ingat ya, pesanku ini."**

 **"Hehehe ... Kamu memang muridku yang sangat hebat. Jangan kecewakan aku ya. Jadilah penyihir yang setingkat denganku. Kalau perlu lebih hebat dariku. Kamu sanggup mewujudkan permintaan terakhirku ini, Naruto? Karena setelah ini, aku tidak dapat bertemu lagi denganmu. Padahal aku berharap bisa melihatmu lulus menjadi seorang penyihir yang sangat hebat seperti Ayahmu. Tapi, takdir berkata lain sekarang."**

 **SREK!**

Naruto segera berbalik badan. Kushina dan Tsunade keheranan karena Naruto pergi tergesa-gesa begitu.

"Naruto, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kushina.

"Maaf, Kaasan ... Tsunade-baasan. Aku harus segera pergi keluar dan mencari master Jiraiya sekarang juga. Sampai nanti!"

 **BLIIIZT!**

Naruto menghilang lagi dengan menggunakan sihir teleportasi. Membuat Kushina dan Tsunade kaget setengah mati.

"NARUTO, JANGAN PERGI! BAHAYA!" seru Kushina dan Tsunade bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tiba di sudut desa yang lain. Dia berdiri di puncak sebuah tiang kayu yang digunakan untuk peletakan obor api agar menerangi suasana desa pada malam hari. Namun, tiang kayu itu sudah hancur akibat ledakan yang ditimbulkan dari pertarungan warga desa yang mencoba melawan para monster pembawa The Mist ketika The Mist baru saja muncul. Tembok raksasa yang mengelilingi desa sudah hancur berkeping-keping oleh para monster pembawa The Mist. Tampak kobaran api di mana-mana dan menghanguskan separuh desa. Kabut putih semakin menebal dan beterbangan di seluruh desa.

Naruto menggeram dan sangat kesal dengan kejadian ini. Para monster mengacaukan desanya dengan membawa The Mist. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia harus menghentikan semua ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, muncul serangan mendadak dari arah belakang.

 **DASH!**

Naruto sukses terkena serangan semburan api dan mengakibatkan Naruto jatuh ke bawah.

 **WHUUUSH! BRUAAAAAK!**

Tubuh Naruto terkapar dalam keadaan tertelungkup di atas tanah. Dia mengeluh kesakitan pada bagian punggungnya. Rasa sakit dan panas seperti api. Luka melepuh berasap yang didapat Naruto sekarang.

"Ukh, sa-sakit ... Si-Siapa yang sudah menyerangku dari belakang?" gumam Naruto sambil mendongakkan kepalanya pada sesuatu yang berdiri di depannya.

 **JREEENG!**

Tampaklah seekor makhluk berwarna hitam. Matanya berwarna merah menyala. Bersayap dua. Tinggi badan sekitar 150 cm. Bentuknya menyerupai naga. Jenis monster berelemen api. Masih anak-anak. Namanya Dark Element.

Dark Element adalah naga hitam yang sangat berbahaya dan mempunyai kekuatan api berwarna hitam. Jenis monster sihir yang suka menghancurkan apa saja dengan kobaran api hitamnya. Dia tidak akan pergi jika belum membakar habis semua bangunan desa Uzu itu.

Dark Element itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Mulutnya menyeringai sehingga tampaklah gigi-giginya yang tajam dan meruncing. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan bersiap menembakkan semburan api hitamnya lagi ke arah Naruto.

 **BWOOOSH!**

Semburan api dilepaskan oleh Dark Element. Naruto menyadarinya. Ia segera bangkit dari acara terkaparnya. Tapi, rasa sakit luar biasa pada punggungnya membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sehingga semburan api itu terus meluncur dan akan mengenai Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto harus merelakan dirinya untuk menerima serangan itu. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia pasrah begitu saja.

Sungguh, tindakan yang sangat bodoh.

 **BETS! BLAAAAAR!**

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat cahaya datang dan menghalau serangan itu. Naruto pun tidak terkena serangan makhluk itu. Lalu Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan ketika merasakan tubuhnya ringan seperti terbang di udara.

"Eh ...," kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar saking kagetnya ketika menyadari dirinya berada di tempat lain."A-Aku ada di mana ini?"

Dia memutar badannya ke segala arah. Mengitari tempat yang diselimuti cahaya putih terang benderang. Badannya terasa melayang-layang di udara. Dia benar-benar bingung. Entah di mana dia berada sekarang.

"Tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Sekali lagi Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan bertanya pada siapapun. Hanya ada dia di tempat bercahaya putih itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat.

Kemudian muncul sesuatu yang menjelma di dekat Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

 **SRIIING!**

Seekor makhluk berbentuk musang berekor sembilan. Berbulu jingga. Matanya berwarna merah. Bertelinga panjang meruncing. Tampangnya sangat imut seperti kucing. Ukurannya sekitar 3 meter. Dia menyeringai lebar ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terpaku memandangi musang berekor sembilan itu. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Di tempat bercahaya putih, Naruto bertemu dengan seekor musang berekor sembilan. Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna saking kagetnya. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

"Si-Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto gentar. Dia tampak sedikit gemetaran karena syok.

Musang itu tersenyum simpul. Dia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Aku adalah Kurama."

"Kurama?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Makhluk yang bernama Kurama itu, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Kurama. Aku adalah salah satu sosok dari Seru yang menanam biji pohon ajaib. Pohon ajaib yang bernama Genesis. Pohon Genesis yang tumbuh di pusat desamu adalah biji pertama yang pernah kutanam sejak awal mula dunia ini diciptakan," jelas Kurama panjang lebar."Pohon Genesis yang sengaja ditanam oleh kami bertiga agar bisa digunakan jika dunia mengalami ancaman yang sangat serius dan berbahaya seperti ini. Jadi, puncak bahaya itu sudah hampir menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Karena itu aku segera datang untuk menghentikan semua ini. Sudah tiba saatnya keenam pohon Genesis dibangkitkan untuk menghilangkan pengaruh kekuatan sihir jahat yang dikirim oleh seseorang lewat mengendalikan makhluk-makhluk sihir yang ada di dunia ini. Seseorang yang jahat dan ingin menciptakan dunia para monster dan mengubah para manusia menjadi monster untuk dijadikan budaknya. Tindakan orang itu harus dihentikan. Kalau tidak, dunia ini akan menjadi dunia penuh kabut dan dihuni oleh para monster yang tidak berperasaan. Aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Apa kamu paham dengan semua yang kuucapkan ini?"

Sekali lagi Naruto kaget. Dia membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ja-Jadi, ka-kamu benar-benar nyata? Le-Legenda tiga cahaya itu?"

Kurama menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Ya, legenda tiga cahaya itu nyata. Bukan karangan belaka. Aku adalah Seru yang memiliki kekuatan elemen api. Aku akan menjadi parnert-mu dalam menghadapi bahaya yang melanda desamu sekarang. Aku akan berubah menjadi Ra-seru Meta. Bersiaplah Naruto!"

Naruto tercengang. Dia belum mengerti sama sekali tentang semua ini.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu. Kamu adalah Seru yang bernama Kurama. Lalu kamu tahu juga kalau namaku Naruto. Ra-Seru Meta? Jadi, Ra-Seru Meta itu bukan nama dewa yang menanam biji Genesis itu? A-Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku belum mengerti sama sekali."

Hening. Tempat antah berantah itu hening sebentar.

Kurama menatap Naruto dengan datar.

"Jadi, kamu belum mengerti sama sekali, bocah?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak."

Lalu Kurama menepuk jidatnya. Wajahnya sewot seketika.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kamu kelihatan payah juga, bocah!"

Naruto mendelik ke arah Kurama. Dia kesal karena Kurama mulai meledeknya.

"HEI, JANGAN SEBUT AKU PAYAH, TAHU!"

"Kalau bukan payah. Apalagi?"

"BERISIK! COBA JELASKAN PADAKU TENTANG LEGENDA TIGA CAHAYA ITU SEKALI LAGI! JUGA MENGENAI RA-SERU META ITU ..."

"Bisa tidak kamu berbicara lebih pelan lagi? Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Aku juga mendengarmu. Aku ini tidak tuli."

"Huh ... Ba-Baiklah, aku berbicara pelan nih! Dasar, musang menyebalkan!"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Dia berwajah sedikit sewot. Si musang menyeringai lebar karena merasa senang mendapatkan parnert yang bertentangan dengannya.

Segera saja Kurama melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku adalah Seru langka yang bertugas untuk menjaga dunia sihir ini. Aku tidak sendirian. Ada dua Seru lainnya yang juga menjadi penjaga dunia ini. Mereka adalah Mido dan Aoiri. Kemudian mengenai Ra-Seru Meta itu, Ra-Seru Meta adalah kekuatan yang bisa menghubungkan aku denganmu. Aku akan berubah menjadi Meta sekarang juga karena tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menjelaskannya. Kita harus menyelamatkan desa ini. Jadi, bersiaplah menyatu denganku, Naruto."

Si musang berekor sembilan itu berubah menjadi cahaya merah yang menyilaukan mata. Naruto sendiri melindungi matanya dengan tangannya dari cahaya merah yang bersinar itu. Lalu cahaya merah itu terbang menuju ke arah Naruto. Kemudian cahaya merah itu melekat di lengan kiri Naruto.

 **SRIIIING!**

Cahaya merah berubah menjadi semacam gauntlet jingga kemerah-merahan dan berbentuk seperti musang. Itulah gauntlet bernama Ra-Seru Meta.

Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika mendapati tangan kirinya terpasang sebuah gauntlet. Ia terpana dan merasakan luka bakar pada punggungnya perlahan-lahan pulih dengan sendirinya. Ia termangu sebentar.

"Ja-Jadi, Ra-Seru Meta adalah nama alat ini?" Naruto masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kurama yang menjadi Ra-Seru Meta, menjawab perkataan Naruto itu.

 **["Ya, itu benar. Meta adalah alat kekuatan penghubung diriku denganmu. Meta ini juga bisa digunakan untuk menyegel para monster dan mengendalikan para monster yang tersegel sebagai kekuatan tambahanmu. Dalam arti tertentu, para monster yang tersegel dalam Meta sudah bisa kamu kendalikan semaumu. Kamu bisa memanggil mereka untuk melawan para musuh. Bagaimana? Apa kamu mengerti, bocah?"]**

Naruto manggut-manggut sambil memperhatikan gauntlet di lengan kirinya dengan seksama.

"Ya, aku cukup mengerti."

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya kamu menyelamatkan desamu. Kita kembali ke tempat Dark Element yang menyerangmu tadi."

 **PAAAATS!**

Tubuh Naruto bercahaya merah dan segera menghilang dari tempat antah berantah itu. Dia kembali ke tempat Dark Element yang sempat menyerangnya tadi.

Saatnya pertarungan dimulai!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kembali berhadapan dengan naga hitam itu.

Di antara jalan desa yang sangat lebar. Di mana bangunan rumah warga desa sudah porak-poranda dan rata dengan tanah. Suasana sepi dan berkabut. Tapi, kabut ini tidak mempengaruhi indera dan otak Naruto karena Naruto sudah bersatu dengan Kurama sehingga tubuh Naruto menjadi kebal karena mempunyai kekuatan imunitas seperti Seru. Naruto sudah menjadi seorang dewa. Dewa penyelamat dunia dari serangan The Mist.

Dark Element menyadari musuh yang diserangnya tadi masih hidup. Dia pun menggeram. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk terbang.

Naruto waspada. Kedua mata birunya menajam. Dark Element terbang mengambang di udara dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

 **SRIIIIING!**

Kekuatan energi berkumpul di dalam mulut Dark Element yang terbuka lebar. Sehingga membentuk sebuah bola hitam yang sangat besar. Kemudian bola hitam itu dilepaskan begitu saja ke arah Naruto.

 **BWOOOOSH!**

Itulah serangan tembakan bola api hitam.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit tajam. Dia segera melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Serangan itu mengenai salah satu rumah warga yang sudah hancur. Menimbulkan ledakan dahsyat seperti bom atom.

 **DHUUUAAAAAAAR!**

Naruto mendarat persis tak jauh dari makhluk itu. Makhluk itu menyadari serangannya tidak juga membuat lawannya mati. Tatapan mata tajamnya pun mengarah pada Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

Kini Naruto melancarkan serangan balasannya. Dia berlari secepat kilat ke arah Dark Element sambil membawa serangan bola energi biru raksasa berputar-putar seperti spiral di tangan kanannya. Itulah kekuatan sihir angin yang bernama **"Odama Rasengan".**

Naruto menghentakkan salah satu kakinya ke tanah sehingga membuatnya melompat tinggi ke arah Dark Element yang terbang itu.

"RASAKAN INI!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin sambil melayangkan serangan **"Odama Rasengan"** ke arah perut Dark Element.

 **WHUUUUUSH! DAAAAAASSSSH!**

Dark Element sukses terkena serangan Naruto. Membuat Dark Element terpelanting jauh secara berputar-putar dan menabrak reruntuhan rumah-rumah warga.

 **BRAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!**

Sang naga hitam terkapar dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Perutnya pun mengalami luka yang sangat lebar, melepuh dan berasap. Kedua matanya sudah berubah seperti obat nyamuk. Dia pingsan dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

 **HUP!**

Naruto datang dan mendarat tepat di samping makhluk berukuran 150 cm itu. Ia menatap Dark Element dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Akhirnya Dark Element ini berhasil kukalahkan," kata Naruto yang merasa sedikit senang.

Lalu terdengar suara Kurama dari dalam Meta yang terpasang di lengan kiri Naruto.

 **["Hei, kalau kamu sudah berhasil mengalahkan Dark Element itu, kamu bisa menyegelnya dan memanggilnya untuk digunakan melawan para musuh. Apa kamu ingat itu, bocah?"]**

Naruto melirik ke arah Meta itu.

"Oh, benar juga. Tapi, bagaimana cara menyegelnya?"

 **["Biar aku yang menyegelnya! Arahkan tangan kananmu pada Dark Element itu!"]**

Si rambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuruti perintah Kurama itu.

"Begini ...," Naruto mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada Dark Element itu.

 **["Ya, begitu ...,"]** sahut Kurama yang langsung membacakan sebuah mantra sihir penyegelan. **["RA-SERU, POWER KEY!"]**

Dari arah gauntlet Meta, muncul sinar merah seperti laser yang memanjang langsung ke arah tubuh Dark Element. Tubuh Dark Element pun bersinar kemerahan yang menyilaukan dan terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya merah. Kemudian ditarik masuk ke dalam Meta.

Kini Dark Element berhasil disegel dalam Meta. Sinar merah pada Meta sudah menghilang.

 **["Dark Element berhasil disegel. Kamu bisa memanggilnya kalau kamu membutuhkannya. Mengerti?"]**

"Mengerti, Kurama."

 **["Bagus. Setelah ini, kamu mau kemana lagi?"]**

"Aku harus mencari Master-ku yang bernama Jiraiya sekarang juga."

 **["Hm, begitu. Ayo, cari dia!"]**

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Dia pun segera berlari menyusuri jalan desa. Di mana suasana semakin berkabut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di jalanan sepi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa menit, menyusuri berbagai sudut desa untuk mencari keberadaan Jiraiya. Suasana yang masih berkabut. Banyak kobaran api di mana-mana. Naruto berhasil menemukan Jiraiya yang sudah terkapar di dekat reruntuhan bangunan. Dia kaget dan segera menghampiri gurunya itu.

Tapi, kali ini langkah Naruto dicegat oleh satu monster. Ukurannya lebih kecil dari Dark Element tersebut. Tapi, bentuk monster itu berbeda.

Monster yang berwarna hitam. Bentuknya aneh. Berkekuatan elemen api. Tubuhnya melayang-layang di udara. Namanya Gimard.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Gimard itu langsung menyerang Naruto dengan cara menyeruduk.

 **WHUUUSH!**

Naruto langsung membentuk perisai cakram dengan menggunakan kekuatan sihir elemen angin yaitu **"Wind Shelter".**

 **DASH!**

Serangan seruduk Gimard berhasil ditahan oleh perisai angin milik Naruto. Gimard langsung mundur beberapa meter. Ia terbang memutar dan mulai menyeruduk Naruto lagi.

 **Wind Shelter** dihilangkan. Naruto melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan Gimard.

 **HUP!**

Gimard menyadari Naruto mendarat ke arah lain. Dia pun menembakkan api beruntun seperti komet ke arah Naruto.

 **BWOOOSH! BWOOOSH! BWOOOSH!**

Tembakan api beruntun berhasil dihindari Naruto dengan gerakan yang sigap. Naruto pun mengeluarkan serangan balasan ke arah Gimard itu.

Dari telapak tangan Naruto, keluarlah energi biru yang berpusar dan berputar-putar seperti shuriken. Dengan cepat, Naruto melemparkan serangan itu ke arah Gimard. Gimard mulai menyeruduk lagi dengan tubuh yang bercahaya merah seperti api.

Serangan Naruto yang bernama **"Rasen Shuriken"** itu beradu dengan Gimard. Terjadilah benturan dua kekuatan yaitu kekuatan elemen angin dan elemen api.

 **DAAAAAAASH!**

Tapi, serangan Naruto lebih kuat daripada kekuatan Gimard. Maka serangan Naruto berhasil menghantam tubuh Gimard.

 **BLAAAAAR!**

Gimard pun kalah.

Bersamaan itu, Naruto membacakan sebuah mantra sihir.

 **"RA-SERU, POWER KEY!"**

Meta bersinar kemerahan. Sinar merah itu memanjang seperti tali dan langsung menangkap Gimard yang berhasil dikalahkan itu. Gimard pun masuk ke dalam Meta. Tersegel.

Sinar kemerahan menghilang pada Meta. Keadaan aman sediakala sehingga Naruto bisa leluasa untuk menghampiri Jiraiya.

Begitu dekat, Naruto berlutut di samping Jiraiya. Jiraiya yang terkapar dalam keadaan luka-luka bakar pada sekujur tubuhnya. Di sudut mulutnya, terdapat darah merah hitam mengental yang keluar. Kedua matanya sudah tertutup rapat.

"Master Jiraiya! Master! Bangun!" Naruto sangat panik melihat keadaan gurunya."Ini aku Naruto. Master, jangan mati dulu. Aku akan membawamu ke pusat desa agar Tsunade-sama bisa mengobatimu dengan segera. Master! Sadarlah!"

Karena belum waktunya mati, Jiraiya membuka kedua matanya pelan-pelan. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat lemas.

"Na-Naruto ...," ucap Jiraiya dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

Membuat Naruto senang karena gurunya masih hidup.

"Master! Syukurlah, master sudah sadar. Aku merasa lega jika master baik-baik saja. Jadi ..."

Belum sempat Naruto meneruskan kata-katanya, Jiraiya memotongnya.

"Na-Naruto, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu bahwa kamu sudah lulus menjadi penyihir. Jadi, kamu sudah naik tingkat ke kelas C. Selamat buatmu, Naruto."

Jiraiya tersenyum lebar meskipun saat ini tubuhnya semakin lemas saja. Raut mukanya mulai memucat. Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya tertutup lagi. Kepalanya pun jatuh ke arah sebelah kiri. Dia tidak bergerak lagi untuk selamanya.

Naruto pun terpaku melihat gurunya tidak bergerak lagi. Lantas ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gurunya itu.

"Master! Master! Hei, sadarlah! Jangan permainkan aku! Aku tidak suka candaan seperti ini! Jadi, bangunlah!"

Naruto terus berusaha membangunkan Jiraiya yang tidak bernyawa lagi. Wajah Naruto menjadi sangat kusut. Lalu ia memeriksa hidung dan denyut nadi pada leher Jiraiya. Ternyata tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi. Napas dan denyut nadi jantungnya tidak terasa lagi.

Dengan perasaan dan tubuh yang sangat gemetaran, Naruto terdiam dalam posisinya yang masih berlutut. Wajahnya muram. Kedua mata biru yang sayu. Dia sangat syok karena menyaksikan sang guru sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di depan matanya.

"Master Jiraiya ... Dia ... Sudah ... Meninggal ... I-Ini tidak mungkin ...," gumam Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar isakan halus. Rupanya Naruto menangis.

"Hiks ... Master ... Hiks ... Master. Ke-Kenapa jadi begini? Ke-Kenapa master yang harus meninggal? A-Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu. Lengan kirinya digunakan untuk mengusap-usap air bening yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Hatinya terguncang karena orang yang sangat dihormatinya sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Bahkan Kurama yang menghuni di dalam Meta, ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Ia merasa iba dan berusaha menghibur hati Naruto yang sedang terguncang.

 **["Naruto ..."]**

Sambil menangis, Naruto memperhatikan Meta yang terpasang di lengan kirinya itu.

"Kyuubi ... Master Jiraiya sudah meninggal."

 **["Hm, aku tahu itu, Naruto. Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersedih. Langkah selanjutnya yang harus kamu lakukan adalah membangkitkan pohon Genesis itu. Pergilah ke pusat desa sekarang juga, kita harus membangkitkan pohon Genesis itu agar The Mist hilang dari desa ini. Dengan begitu para Seru yang mengamuk karena dipengaruhi oleh The Mist ini, sadar dan bisa pergi dari desa. Itulah caranya."]**

Tangisan Naruto berhenti. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Lalu ia mengangguk mantap untuk menyetujui perkataan Kurama itu.

"Kamu benar. Bukan waktunya untuk bersedih. Sesuai instruksimu, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, Seru itu apa?"

Di dalam Meta, Kurama menghelakan napasnya. Ternyata parnert-nya benar-benar payah.

'Dasar, bocah. Seru saja tidak tahu. Memanglah aku harus bersabar dalam menjelaskan semua ini pada bocah payah itu,' batin si musang berekor sembilan itu. Sewot sebentar.

Lalu Kurama menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

 **["Seru adalah sebutan untuk para makhluk sihir yang hidup di dunia ini. Itulah nama mereka."]**

"Oh ..." Naruto manggut-manggut."Baik, aku segera pergi ke pusat desa sekarang!"

 **["Bagus."]**

Sambil memegang bahu sang guru, Naruto membacakan sebuah mantra sihir.

 **BLIIIIZT!**

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Naruto menghilang bersama gurunya. Dia membawa mayat Jiraiya ke pusat desa sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA? MASTER JIRAIYA SUDAH MENINGGAL?"

"YANG BENAR, NARUTO?"

"Benar, Master Jiraiya sudah meninggal."

"HUWAAAA, MASTER JIRAIYA!"

"JIRAIYA-OJIISAN!"

"HUHUHU! HIKS ... HIKS ... HIKS ..."

Semua orang yang berkumpul di pusat desa itu, mengerumuni Jiraiya yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas bangku batu. Mereka turut bersedih dan berdukacita atas meninggalnya sang legenda master sihir yang terkenal di dunia ini. Terlebih bagi Naruto, Kushina, dan Tsunade. Semuanya sangat terpukul atas kejadian ini.

Di tengah suasana haru membiru itu, Naruto sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Tsunade dan Kushina serta para warga desa. Bahwa Naruto mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan yang bisa menghilangkan The Mist di dunia ini. Inilah kekuatan legenda tiga cahaya. Kekuatan tiga Seru langka yang bertugas menjaga dunia ini.

Otomatis membuat semuanya kaget mendengarnya dan tidak menyangka legenda tiga cahaya itu benar-benar ada. Bukan karangan cerita leluhur yang tertulis di buku sejarah dunia sihir. Buktinya sudah ada karena adanya Ra-Seru Meta yang terpasang di lengan kiri Naruto. Ra-Seru Meta perwujudan dari musang berekor sembilan yang bernama Kurama. Membuat Naruto menjadi penyihir setara dengan kekuatan Seru. Ini bisa dikategorikan dalam kelas SSS.

Semua orang sudah mendengar cerita Naruto itu. Mereka mendukung Naruto agar melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan desa dari kepungan The Mist. Membuat keyakinan Naruto menguat untuk menyelamatkan semua orang dari pengaruh The Mist.

Di antara tangisan dan kesedihan yang memecahkan suasana haru itu, Naruto menghadapkan dirinya pada pohon Genesis yang berusia tua itu.

Kedua mata Naruto menutup rapat. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah pohon itu sesuai instruksi dari Kurama.

 **"RA-SERU, GENESIS GROW!"**

Itulah mantra sihir pembangkit pohon Genesis, yang diucapkan Naruto atas pemberitahuan dari Kurama.

 **SRIIING!**

Meta bersinar kemerahan bersamaan pohon Genesis juga bersinar kemerahan. Kekuatan Ra-Seru Meta direspon oleh energi pohon Genesis sehingga membuatnya tumbuh secara perlahan-lahan.

 **SRIIIING! PAAAAAATSSS!**

Pohon Genesis tumbuh tinggi dan membesar. Dahan dan ranting pun tumbuh. Daun-daun lebat menghiasi setiap dahan. Akar-akar juga tumbuh dan memanjang serta menonjol di permukaan tanah. Pohon Genesis melepaskan energi kekuatannya yang bercahaya merah ke seluruh tempat yang terkena The Mist. Dalam sedetik, kekuatan cahaya merah Genesis melenyapkan The Mist dan para monster yang menyerang desa itupun menghilang. Bersamaan cahaya merah menghilang ketika pohon Genesis tumbuh menjadi pohon rindang yang sempurna. Bentuknya menyerupai pohon beringin.

Sinar merah pada Ra-Seru Meta yang terpasang di lengan kiri Naruto, menghilang dalam sekejap. Pohon Genesis sudah tumbuh besar. Suasana sekitar desa menjadi segar, sejuk dan bersih dari kabut.

Langkah terakhir yang dilakukan Naruto berhasil juga. Semua warga yang sedang bersedih, turut senang karena The Mist sudah hilang dari desa mereka. Termasuk Tsunade dan Kushina. Mereka bangga karena Naruto sudah menjadi pahlawan bagi desa Uzu sekarang.

Tatapan mata biru Naruto mengarah pada pohon Genesis yang berkilauan. Pohon Genesis sudah tumbuh menjadi sempurna. Tingginya sekitar 6 meter. Warna hijaunya sangat indah dipandang mata. Membuat sejuk hati yang sedang dirundung duka.

'Master Jiraiya ... Aku sudah menjadi penyihir sekarang. Master benar, legenda tiga cahaya itu ada. Sekarang aku sudah membuktikannya kalau pohon ini adalah pohon Genesis. Aku sudah menjadi salah satu dari utusan tiga cahaya itu. Aku mempunyai kekuatan Ra-Seru. Ra-Seru Meta,' batin Naruto yang berwajah mendung sekarang.

Kemudian sang ibu datang dan langsung memegang bahu Naruto dari belakang. Dia menangis sambil tersenyum bahagia karena Naruto sudah berhasil menyelamatkan desa dari pengaruh The Mist. Walaupun di tengah kesedihan karena ada seseorang yang baru saja meninggal dunia.

"Naruto ..."

Naruto menyadari Kushina menyapanya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Kushina.

"Ya, Kaasan."

Naruto mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedih. Kushina menatapnya dengan lirih. Secara langsung, dia memeluk Naruto.

"Kaasan tahu kalau kamu sedang sedih. Tapi, kamu sudah berhasil menyelamatkan desa dari The Mist. Kaasan sangat bangga padamu, nak. Namun, Jiraiya-san tidak bisa melihat usaha kerasmu ini. Jiraiya-san sudah meninggalkan kita semua. Kaasan sangat sedih karena kehilangan dirinya."

Sang ibu menangis. Naruto pun turut bersedih juga. Ia membalas pelukan ibunya. Dia juga ikut menangis.

Semua orang menyaksikan adegan anak dan ibu itu dengan perasaan terharu. Semuanya ikut menangis. Termasuk Tsunade yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Kushina berada.

"Naruto ... Kini kamu sudah menjadi penyihir yang masuk dalam kelas SSS. Kamu sudah menjadi Master. Kekuatanmu setara dengan dewa. Kamu menjadi harapan kami satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini dari The Mist. Aku percaya kamu bisa menjalani tugas berat ini dengan baik," bisik Tsunade pada dirinya sendiri.

Begitulah yang terjadi. Semua orang terpaku dalam suasana yang bercampur aduk. Suasana sedih, bangga dan bahagia. Keadaan desa sudah aman sediakala. Kabut putih sudah menghilang. Para monster atau para Seru sudah pergi. Tinggallah keadaan desa yang sudah hancur lebur dan sudah rata dengan tanah. Beberapa korban bergelimpangan di berbagai sudut desa. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk memperbaiki desa seperti semula.

Setelah ini, dimulailah sebuah misi untuk Naruto. Misi untuk mencari dua orang pengguna Ra-Seru dan membersihkan dunia dari pengaruh The Mist.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENJAWAB REVIEW-MU:**

 **adam muhammad 980: ini udah lanjut kok. Sekalian 2 chapter update.**

 **VLimit: oke. Lanjut nih.**

 **salsabilla ramadhana: oke. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 update!**

 **Ada tiga monster yang muncul di chapter kali ini yaitu Dark Element, Gimard dan Kurama.**

 **Oke, saya jelasin dikit ya tentang para monster yang muncul di chapter ini.**

 **Dark Element adalah naga hitam yang sangat berbahaya dan memiliki kekuatan api hitam. Karakter tokoh makhluk sihir yang saya ambil dari komik bergenre sihir juga. Judulnya Charmed My Girlfriend. Ini komik kesukaan saya. Hehehe ... ^^**

 **Tapi, Dark Element yang dihadapi Naruto adalah Dark Element yang masih anak-anak. Umurnya mungkin sekitar 1-2 tahun-lah. Tapi, kekuatan api hitamnya sudah bisa meluluhlantakkan apa saja.**

 **Terus tentang Gimard. Monster yang ada di canonnya yaitu di game Legend of Legaia itu. Monster yang pertama kali, saya dapatkan pas memainkan karakter tokoh game yang bernama Vahn di Legend of Legaia. Monster ini yang saya ingat sampai sekarang. Kekuatannya elemen api. Untuk gambaran monster Gimard, bisa kamu lihat di google. Pasti ketemu tuh gimana bentuk Gimard-nya.**

 **Tentang Kurama, di sini Kurama termasuk salah satu legenda tiga cahaya. Kurama termasuk Seru juga. Seru adalah sebutan bagi para monster sihir yang hidup di dunia sihir itu sendiri. Tapi, Kurama adalah Seru yang ditugaskan dewa untuk menjaga dunia dan menanamkan biji pohon cahaya kehidupan dewa di bumi. Jadi, bisa digunakan jika dunia mengalami bahaya. Lalu Kurama muncul ke dunia dan memberikan Ra-Seru Meta pada Naruto.**

 **Ra-Seru Meta adalah semacam gauntlet yang berfungsi menyegel dan mengambil kekuatan para Seru yang berhasil dikalahkan. Hal ini saya ambil inspirasinya dari canon gamenya. Jadi, Naruto bisa memanggil Seru yang disegel itu untuk dijadikan alat penyerang musuh. Hal ini juga berlaku pada dua Ra-Seru lainnya yaitu Terra dan Ozma. Para pengguna Ra-Seru Terra dan Ra-Seru Ozma akan muncul di beberapa chapter yang akan datang. Penasarankan siapa mereka itu?**

 **Untuk urusan jurus-jurus sihir, mungkin saya ambil dari canon Naruto sedikit. Separuhnya lagi mungkin diambil dari canon game Legend of Legaia itu. Separuh lainnya adalah jurus khayalan saya sendiri. Hehehe ^^**

 **Jadi, segini aja yang bisa saya jelaskan. Sekian dan terima kasih atas review-mu.**

 **Saya nggak membalas review yang mengandung flame atau semacamnya.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 4.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Please review dong!**

 **Rabu, 16 Desember 2015**


	4. Pergi

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEGENDA TIGA CAHAYA**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre: adventure/fantasy/romance/friendship/family/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe (zaman eropa abad pertengahan)(dunia buatan berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri)**

 **Rabu, 16 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Setelah ini, dimulailah sebuah misi untuk Naruto. Misi untuk mencari dua orang pengguna Ra-Seru dan membersihkan dunia dari pengaruh The Mist.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Pergi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dekat sebelah timur desa Uzu, tak jauh dari perbukitan. Tampak Naruto berdiri menghadap ke arah sebuah pemakaman. Sebuah makam seorang pria berambut putih. Tertulis di batu nisannya, Jiraiya.

Ya, Jiraiya sudah gugur di medan pertempuran saat menghadapi Seru yang mengamuk. Bahkan Jiraiya menahan dirinya agar tidak dipengaruhi The Mist yang akan mengubahnya menjadi monster. Dia sudah berjasa dalam menyelamatkan desa bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Sekarang dia sudah dikubur di dalam tanah di antara orang-orang yang gugur di medan pertempuran semalam.

Hari ini memasuki hari yang baru. Babak baru. Pagi yang hangat. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Matahari mulai naik ke kaki langit. Menghangatkan seluruh penjuru dunia yang masih diselimuti kabut. The Mist masih mengerubungi sebagian besar wilayah bumi. Juga para Seru yang menjadi jahat, masih berkeliaran di wilayah yang berkabut itu.

Ini sudah menjadi tugas baru untuk Naruto. Dia harus pergi keluar desa sesegera mungkin untuk membangkitkan lima pohon Genesis lainnya. Juga mencari keberadaan dua orang terpilih lainnya yang berhak menggunakan Ra-Seru Terra dan Ra-Seru Ozma. Dengan begitu, dia dan dua rekannya bisa membersihkan dunia dari kabut nantinya.

Adegan tertancap pada Naruto yang sedang berlutut di samping makam Jiraiya. Dia selesai berdoa untuk sang guru. Lalu menatap batu nisan itu dengan lama sekali.

Sesaat angin pagi berhembus pelan dan menerpa area pemakaman itu. Sehingga menerbangkan rambut dan pakaian Naruto serta menerbangkan apa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

 **WHUUUUSHHH!**

Kedua mata biru Naruto menyipit sayu. Wajahnya kusut dan muram. Dia berusaha agar tidak sedih lagi. Dia berusaha agar tidak menangis lagi. Berusaha tegar agar gurunya bisa tenang di alam sana.

Dia pun teringat dengan perkataan gurunya sebelum gurunya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

 **"Na-Naruto, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu bahwa kamu sudah lulus menjadi penyihir. Jadi, kamu sudah naik tingkat ke kelas C. Selamat buatmu, Naruto."**

Begitulah yang dikatakan Jiraiya padanya, kemarin itu. Dia masih mengingatnya. Perkataan sang guru sudah membuktikan kalau dirinya sudah sah menjadi seorang penyihir. Itu benar. Naruto sudah menjadi penyihir dalam tahap kelas C.

Tapi, karena dia sudah mendapatkan Ra-Seru Meta yang merupakan jelmaan Kurama. Ra-Seru yang memungkinkan Naruto memiliki kekuatan Seru. Naruto juga mendapatkan sebagian besar kekuatan Kurama. Jadi, kekuatan Naruto sudah setingkat lebih dari kelas S. Berarti Naruto sudah masuk dalam penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan dewa. Inilah penyihir kelas SSS.

Begitulah yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang. Kehidupan tak biasa akan dimulainya. Hal itu akan terjadi setelah dia keluar dari desa nantinya.

"Master ... Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di sana. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Master. Terima kasih atas semua pengajaranmu selama ini. Aku akan menggunakan semua ilmu yang Master ajarkan padaku dengan baik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu," gumam Naruto yang tersenyum simpul. Walaupun dia sedih, tapi ia berusaha untuk gembira. Karena tidak ada waktunya untuk bersedih lagi, begitulah kata Kurama padanya.

 **SET!**

Sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk memegang batu nisan itu. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"NARUTO!"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, membuat dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang melambaikan tangannya dari arah kejauhan.

Naruto tertawa lebar. Dia tahu siapa itu. Lantas ia bangkit berdiri dan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan makam sang guru. Dia berlari-lari kecil sambil menghampiri gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"SAKURA!" balas Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya juga.

Begitu di dekat Sakura, Naruto menghentikan larinya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Ternyata kamu ada di sini. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu."

"Heh, memangnya kenapa kamu mencariku? Atau jangan-jangan kamu mencemaskan aku ya, Sakura?"

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kaget jika Sakura mencarinya.

Wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam karena perkataan Naruto tadi. Bukan memerah karena tersipu malu atau suka dengan Naruto. Tapi, memerah karena kesal.

 **BUAAAK!**

Kepala Naruto dijitak oleh Sakura dengan keras. Membuat Naruto mengadu kesakitan.

"Aduuuh, sakit. Sa-Sakura, kenapa kamu memukul kepalaku?" ujar Naruto berwajah kusut.

"HABISNYA JANGAN HARAP AKU MENCEMASKANMU, TAHU! AKU MENCARIMU KARENA TSUNADE-SAMA MENYURUH AKU MEMBAWAMU KE KANTORNYA SEKARANG. JADI, AYO IKUT AKU!" sahut Sakura marah-marah. Dia langsung menarik telinga Naruto begitu saja. Sehingga Naruto pun kewalahan dibuatnya.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Sa-Sakura, tunggu! Jangan tarik telingaku seperti itu!"

"BERISIK! POKOKNYA KAMU DIAM SAJA!"

Sakura tetap menyeret Naruto, dengan cara menarik telinga Naruto. Naruto kelabakan dan menahan sakitnya telinganya yang dijewer oleh Sakura.

Mereka pun pergi ke pusat desa sekarang. Di mana Tsunade sudah menunggu mereka di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantor Hokage, tepatnya di desa Uzu. Meskipun desanya bernama Uzu, tapi Tsunade tetap memakai gelar Hokage sebagai pemimpin desa. Desa Uzu adalah desa sementara atau desa alternatif semenjak desa Konoha hancur dan dikuasai oleh The Mist. Sehingga urusan kepemimpinan Konoha dipindahkan ke desa Uzu untuk sementara waktu.

Namun, jika Konoha berhasil direbut lagi, maka urusan kepemimpinan bisa dipindahkan lagi ke Konoha. Tapi, tidak mudah. The Mist harus dihilangkan terlebih dahulu. Baru semua penduduk desa Uzu bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha.

Jadi, harapan dunia saat ini adalah tiga legenda cahaya itu. Kini tiga legenda cahaya itu menjadi nyata. Lalu Naruto sudah terpilih untuk menjadi utusan dari tiga penjaga dunia sihir ini.

Sekarang Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan Tsunade di ruang kerjanya. Ruang kerja yang sederhana dan dibuat persis seperti ruang kerja Hokage di Konoha dulu. Inilah yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghidupkan kembali Konoha. Meskipun hanya untuk sementara saja.

Tsunade sedang duduk di kursi panasnya. Ia meletakkan dua tangannya di atas meja. Menatap wajah bocah berambut pirang itu dengan intens.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia penasaran mengapa Tsunade ingin menemuinya. Apalagi sekarang keadaan desa dalam perbaikan. Kantor Hokage sendiri yang tidak hancur saat diserang para Seru.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Naruto," sahut Tsunade mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ada apa Baasan memanggilku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah misi."

"Misi?"

Naruto agak kaget ketika Tsunade tiba-tiba memberikannya sebuah misi. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tertawa senang karena pada akhirnya bisa keluar dari desa ini. Itulah impiannya sejak dulu.

"Eh, a-apa itu benar, Baasan?"

Wanita berambut krem itu mengangguk cepat.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Misi ini adalah misi yang sangat berat dan memungkinkan kamu harus keluar dari desa untuk menjalaninya."

Naruto semakin senang saja mendengarnya. Dia mengepalkan dua tangannya ke udara.

"HAHAHA, AKHIRNYA AKU MENDAPATKAN MISI KELUAR DESA! YEAAAAH, AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

Tsunade tersenyum simpul melihat semangat yang mulai muncul pada diri Naruto. Lantas ia meneruskan perkataannya mengenai misi ini.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Misimu adalah menyelamatkan dunia ini dari The Mist. Karena kamu sudah mendapatkan kekuatan Seru yaitu Kurama, jadi aku harap kamu bisa melaksanakan misi ini dengan baik. Kamu bukan penyihir sembarangan sekarang. Kamu sudah bisa dikategorikan menjadi penyihir setingkat SSS."

Naruto kaget lagi mendengarnya. Dia menurunkan dua tangannya. Tercengang sebentar.

"Eh, aku adalah penyihir setingkat SSS?"

Tsunade mengangguk lagi.

"Ya, itu benar. Kamu sudah bisa disebut Master. Penyihir yang sama denganku. Aku juga seorang penyihir setingkat SSS. Tapi, kamu sudah memiliki Ra-Seru Meta. Kekuatan pemanggil Seru. Kamu juga memiliki sebagian besar kekuatan Kurama. Itu adalah kekuatan sihir yang sangat langka. Belum ada seorang pun yang berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan Ra-Seru. Hanya di cerita legenda saja, kekuatan Ra-Seru itu ada. Legenda tiga cahaya sudah berpihak padamu. Dewa memilihmu untuk menjadi penjaga dunia ini bersama Kurama. Jadi, gunakanlah kekuatan itu sebaik-baiknya. Selamatkan dunia dari The Mist agar kehidupan manusia dan Seru bisa berdampingan dengan damai seperti dulu. Kembalikan kedamaian dunia yang sempat hilang sejak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Apakah kamu sanggup menjalani misi berat ini, Naruto?"

Mereka saling bertatapan lekat-lekat. Mereka saling berbicara dengan serius.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit. Dia mulai memasang ekspresi wajah yang sangat serius.

"Aku sanggup, Baasan. Aku akan menjalani misi berat ini dengan segenap kekuatan yang kumiliki," Naruto mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya."Baasan, tidak usah khawatir. Urusan The Mist itu, serahkan saja padaku. Aku dan Kurama akan segera melenyapkannya dari muka bumi ini. Percayalah padaku."

Sang Hokage terpana dibuatnya. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

"Hm, kamu memang bisa diandalkan, Naruto. Aku mempercayakan misi ini padamu. Mulai hari ini juga, kamu bisa pergi keluar desa. Persiapkanlah semua keperluan yang harus kamu bawa saat melakukan perjalanan jauh ini. Jangan lupa beritahukan juga pada ibumu tentang misi ini. Sekarang pulanglah, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk cepat dengan menampilkan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Ya, aku akan beritahukan misi ini pada ibu sekarang juga," Naruto membungkukkan badannya pada Tsunade."Kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang dulu, Baasan!"

"Hn, pulanglah."

Naruto menegakkan badannya. Dia mengangguk sekali lagi. Lantas ia berbalik badan dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Tsunade yang tersenyum sendiri karena ia sudah mengizinkan Naruto keluar desa. Walaupun dia sendiri tahu kalau di luar desa sana, banyak bahaya yang mengintai di balik The Mist. The Mist yang sudah menyelimuti sebagian besar wilayah dunia sekarang.

Tapi, hanya Naruto yang bisa keluar dari desa karena tubuh Naruto sudah kebal terhadap The Mist. Jadi, Naruto adalah satu-satu harapannya untuk keselamatan dunia saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam kemudian, terlihat Naruto dan beberapa warga desa sedang berada di depan pintu gerbang tembok raksasa yang mengelilingi desa Uzu. Sebentar lagi Naruto akan pergi keluar dari desanya.

Untuk melepaskan kepergian Naruto, Kushina dan beberapa penduduk desa lainnya mengantarkan Naruto sampai di depan pintu gerbang desa. Mereka sangat bersedih karena akan kehilangan Naruto dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mengingat Naruto harus menjalani misi dari Tsunade untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari pengaruh The Mist. Sekarang sudah saatnya Naruto pergi untuk memulai petualangannya dalam menempuh perjalanan sulit ini.

Tampak Naruto sedang dipeluk erat oleh sang ibu. Naruto juga memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Sang Ibu menangis karena tidak sanggup berpisah dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak sedih. Ia terdiam sambil memasang wajah yang suram.

"Kaasan ... Jangan menangis. Aku akan baik-baik saja di perjalanan nantinya. Tubuhku sudah kebal terhadap The Mist. Kekuatan Seru sudah menyatu dalam tubuhku. Jadi, aku tidak takut lagi untuk melakukan perjalanan di luar desa. Kaasan jangan khawatir. Yang aku perlukan saat ini adalah izin dan doa dari Kaasan agar aku bisa menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya," ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih."Setelah The Mist hilang dari dunia ini, aku pasti akan pulang lagi ke Uzu. Kalau perlu nanti aku akan membawa Kaasan dan semuanya pulang kembali ke desa asal yaitu Konoha. Aku juga akan menyelamatkan Ayah yang terjebak dalam pengaruh The Mist. Itulah harapanku dari dulu."

Kushina tertegun mendengarnya. Lantas ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kushina menampilkan senyumnya sambil mengusap air bening yang mengalir dari iris saffir birunya. Kushina sedikit terhibur dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Anakku, Naruto. Kaasan tidak akan menangis lagi. Kaasan akan mengizinkanmu dan mendoakanmu agar misi ini cepat diselesaikan. Lalu harapan Kaasan juga sama denganmu."

Tangan Kushina bergerak untuk memegang pipi kiri Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Harapan Kaasan adalah ... Kamu bisa mengembalikan kedamaian yang hilang itu. Di mana manusia dan Seru hidup berdampingan. Karena munculnya The Mist ini, mengakibatkan para Seru mengamuk dan tidak terkendalikan sehingga para Seru menyerang ke arah pemukiman penduduk. Jadi, carilah sumber masalah yang menyebabkan The Mist ini muncul. Dengan begitu, The Mist tidak akan muncul lagi di dunia ini. Satu lagi, carilah keberadaan Ayahmu dan orang-orang yang dulunya mencoba menyelamatkan Konoha dari serangan para Seru. Kaasan rasa mereka pasti masih hidup karena mereka pasti menjadi monster yang dikendalikan oleh The Mist. Inilah yang bisa Kaasan katakan padamu. Pergilah sekarang. Keselamatan dunia ada di tanganmu sekarang. Kamulah satu-satunya harapan dunia, Naruto. Kaasan percaya kamu bisa melakukan semuanya," lanjut Kushina dengan perasaan yang sedikit bergetar.

Lalu Naruto menggenggam tangan Kushina yang memegang pipi kirinya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya, Kaasan. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku akan selalu mengingat semua yang Kaasan katakan padaku sekarang."

Kushina juga tersenyum. Ia bangga mempunyai anak yang sangat pemberani dan pantang menyerah seperti Naruto. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada Minato. Naruto sangat mirip dengan Minato.

Setelah itu, Naruto berbalik badan dan menoleh ke arah semua orang yang datang untuk melepaskan kepergiannya. Lantas Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Tsunade terlebih dahulu.

"Baasan ...," kata Naruto berwajah kusut ketika menghadapkan dirinya pada Tsunade.

Tsunade berwajah suram. Dia hanya memegang bahu Naruto dengan pandangan yang sayu.

"Naruto ... Hati-hati di jalan. Ingat semua apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum.

"Hm, baik Tsunade-baasan."

Tsunade tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Naruto ketika Naruto berpindah untuk menghampiri orang yang berdiri di sampingnya yaitu Sakura.

Sakura juga memasang wajah sedihnya karena harus berpisah dengan teman masa kecilnya ini. Ia tidak mampu menahan rasa sedihnya sehingga ia menangis tersedu-sedu begitu. Membuat Naruto tertegun karenanya.

"Sakura ..."

Sakura memberikan sesuatu yang penting buat bekal Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna merah muda.

Naruto memperhatikan sesuatu berbentuk kotak itu dengan seksama. Sedetik kemudian, ia menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Ini apa, Sakura?"

Sambil mengusap-usap air matanya dengan tangannya, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu. Ia menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Itu adalah kotak obat. Aku rasa kamu akan membutuhkannya selama di perjalanan misi nanti. Semuanya sudah lengkap. Jadi, kamu tidak kerepotan jika mengalami luka ketika menghadapi musuh-musuhmu."

Naruto terpana. Ia pun tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Iya."

Kemudian Naruto berpindah lagi ke arah orang yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Dia adalah gadis berambut pirang diikat ponytail yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ino juga bersedih.

"Ino ..."

"HUWAAAA, NARUTO! HATI-HATI DI JALAN. JANGAN LUPAKAN KAMI. KAMU SUDAH MENJADI PAHLAWAN BAGI DESA INI. JUGA MENJADI PAHLAWAN BAGI DUNIA INI. SEBAGAI TEMANMU YANG PALING BAIK, AKU BISA MENDOAKANMU. SEMOGA KAMU BERHASIL! HUHUHU!"

Ino menangis tersedu-sedu. Membuat semuanya ternganga dan sweatdrop melihatnya.

Lalu Naruto pun menemui beberapa teman lainnya. Mereka juga sama. Sedih dan menangis karena harus melepaskan kepergian Naruto yang begitu mendadak. Semuanya berharap Naruto bisa menunaikan misinya dengan baik.

Seperti Choji yang menangis dan memberikan sebuah makanan ringan untuk Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan perasaan yang bingung. Shikamaru yang memberikan nasehat yang baik untuk Naruto. Lee yang menangis histeris bersama gurunya yaitu Gai. Tangisan mereka lebih kencang daripada yang lainnya. Lalu ada Ten Ten, Shino, Kiba dan Iruka yang juga menemui Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka menyempatkan dirinya untuk melepaskan Naruto di tengah-tengah perbaikan desa. Di mana sebagian besar para warga desa sedang bergotong royong membangun kembali pemukiman mereka yang sempat dihancurkan oleh para Seru. Desa Uzu segera dibangun kembali.

Setelah menyalami beberapa orang yang melepaskan kepergiannya, Naruto pun tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada semua orang. Semua pemberian semua orang padanya sudah dimasukkannya ke dalam tas kulit miliknya.

Sambil menyandang sebuah tas bertali dua hasil buatan sang ibu, Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya pada semua orang sambil berseru keras,"SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI, SEMUANYA!"

"SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI, NARUTO!"

Itulah balasan semuanya. Membuat senyuman Naruto semakin melebar dan memberikan semangat penuh bagi Naruto dalam memulai petualangannya dalam menempuh perjalanan ke seluruh dunia untuk melenyapkan The Mist.

Banyak yang harus dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Maka langkah ringannya pun diayunkan menuju ke pintu gerbang desa yang sudah terbuka lebar untuknya. Langkahnya yang begitu gagah dan menghentak ke tanah dengan keras. Pandangan saffir biru yang bersinar. Wajah yang berbinar-binar. Pakaian khas abad eropa pertengahan berwarna jingga dan hitam, melekat di badannya yang atletis. Sarung tangan berwarna hitam membungkus tangan kanannya. Ra-Seru Meta yang berbentuk musang juga terpasang di tangan kirinya. Tas kulit berwarna hitam juga digendongnya dari belakang. Sepatu boots berwarna hitam semata kaki juga membungkus kakinya. Penampilannya semakin gagah saja ketika Naruto mengikat kepalanya dengan kain berwarna hitam. Menambah kepercayaan dirinya berlipat ganda.

Pintu gerbang terbuka lebar. Sang pahlawan sudah keluar dari sarangnya. Berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di antara hutan hijau yang lebat.

Inilah saatnya. Dimulainya pengembaraan Naruto. Kini bahaya mulai mengintai di saat Naruto menjejakkan kakinya untuk pertama kali di luar desa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei ... Hime! Bangun ... Ini sudah siang!"

Terdengar suara yang menggema dari arah goa di sebuah pegunungan. Pegunungan yang dikelilingi oleh hutan hijau yang masih asri. Tidak ada The Mist yang menyelimutinya. Jaraknya cukup dekat dari desa Uzu. Wilayah ini bernama desa Hoshi.

Lalu dari arah selatan goa di pegunungan itu, terdapat sebuah kastil besar yang berada di dekat jalan setapak menuju desa Uzu. Kastil yang sudah diselimuti The Mist. Kastil yang bernama Hoshi Castle.

Para penghuni kastil tersebut sudah berubah menjadi monster. Mereka mondar-mandir dan berteriak tidak jelas. Terdapat daging dan lemak berwarna merah berceceran di seluruh sudut kastil tersebut. Daging dan lemak yang disemburkan oleh para Seru saat menyerang kastil itu. Keadaan sepi, mencekam dan berkabut.

Itulah kondisi dan gambaran dari peta wilayah yang akan ditempuh Naruto. Kini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke wilayah perbatasan antara Uzu dan Hoshi. Di mana dibatasi oleh sungai yang berair jernih dan tenang.

Sudut pandang cerita menyudut pada goa tadi, di mana terdengar suara keras yang menggema di dalam goa tadi.

Di dalam goa tersebut, terdapat tunas pohon hijau aneh yang belum tumbuh sempurna. Di dekat pohon hijau itu, tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang diikat ponytail sedang tidur dalam keadaan miring ke kanan, beralaskan tikar yang terbuat dari bambu. Gadis itu berpakaian atasan berwarna ungu sebatas setengah paha. Lengan baju yang panjang berwarna senada, terpisah dari atasannya. Bawahan yang dikenakannya berupa celana panjang ketat berwarna hitam. Sepatu boots hitam setengah betis membungkus kakinya. Umur sekitar 17 tahun. Panggilannya adalah Hinata.

Hinata terbangun ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang telah membangunkan tidur siangnya. Dengan perlahan-lahan, kedua matanya terbuka. Menampilkan mata lavender yang indah dan lentik. Ia pun mendengar lagi suara yang telah mengganggu tidur siangnya itu.

"Hinata, ayo bangun! Saatnya makan. Aku sudah membawakan makanan segar untukmu. Pasti kamu lapar, kan?"

Ternyata suara tersebut keluar dari mulut seekor serigala berwarna abu-abu. Bermata tajam berwarna hijau gelap. Di atas dua matanya, ada dua bulatan berwarna hijau. Namanya Mido.

Gadis berambut indigo itu, tersenyum senang saat Mido datang menemuinya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan memilih duduk sebentar di tempatnya.

"Mido ... Kamu sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata yang sangat penasaran. Bersamaan Mido membawakan sekeranjang buah-buahan segar dengan mulutnya. Diletakkannya sekeranjang buah-buahan itu di dekat Hinata.

"Makanlah, Hinata," jawab Mido dengan raut wajah yang datar. Tapi, terlihat senyuman simpul di wajah serigala itu.

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Mido."

Dengan patuh, Hinata mengambil satu apel dari keranjang itu. Lalu dimakannya apel itu dengan lahapnya.

Sementara Mido sendiri, ia terdiam sambil memperhatikan Hinata dengan lama. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi kusut.

Ya, Mido adalah serigala yang telah mengasuh Hinata sejak bayi. Mido termasuk Seru atau makhluk sihir sejenis serigala abu-abu yang langka dan bisa berbicara seperti manusia. Dialah yang merawat, membesarkan, dan mengajari Hinata tentang ilmu-ilmu sihir dan beladiri. Dia sudah dianggap Ibu oleh Hinata sebab dia adalah serigala betina. Umurnya sudah sangat tua, tapi dia sakti.

Hinata sangat menghormatinya dan menyayanginya. Mido adalah sesuatu yang berharga baginya karena Mido sudah membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang selama tujuh belas tahun. Dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Asalnya, keluarganya dan apapun yang mengenai dirinya saat Mido sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya ketika menginjak umur 12 tahun. Entahlah. Semuanya tidak diketahui Hinata sepenuhnya. Apalagi selama tujuh belas tahun ini, Hinata tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari goa oleh Mido. Hinata harus tetap tinggal di dalam goa selama Mido keluar untuk mencari makanan di hutan. Juga menceritakan pada Hinata, perihal tentang keberadaan The Mist dan para Seru yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi dunia sekarang. Hinata dapat memahaminya dengan baik dan mematuhi semua perintah Mido. Walaupun dia sendiri juga penasaran tentang dunia di luar goa. Ingin rasanya keluar dari goa sekarang juga.

Sambil makan siang bersama Mido, Hinata mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk mengutarakan niatnya itu pada Mido. Niat yang ingin keluar dari goa dan melihat dunia luar itu sendiri. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Mido bahwa di luar goa saat ini sangat berbahaya? Itulah yang ingin dia buktikan.

"Mido ..."

"Ya ..."

Mido pun tersentak. Lamunannya pun buyar seketika oleh suara Hinata.

Serigala itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata menghentikan aktifitas makannya sejenak. Dengan perasaan yang takut, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Uhm, be-begini, Mido. A-aku mempunyai satu permintaan."

"Permintaan apa itu?"

Hinata menatap Mido dengan serius. Begitu juga dengan Mido.

"Ka-Kalau aku mengatakannya, Mido akan marah padaku. Aku takut Mido marah padaku."

Mido menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, hime. Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Jadi, katakanlah apa permintaanmu itu."

Wajah Hinata tampak kusut. Sesekali ia menelan ludahnya.

"Be-Begini ... A-Ano ... A-Aku ingin keluar dari goa ini. A-Apa Mido mengizinkannya?"

 **SIIIING!**

Hening.

Tempat itu hening.

Mido terdiam. Hinata juga ikut terdiam. Mereka saling menatap dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Terlebih bagi Hinata sendiri. Ia merasa takut jika Mido memarahinya. Sekarang Mido menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat datar, tapi terasa tajam. Sepertinya Mido tidak suka jika permintaan Hinata harus seperti itu. Permintaan ingin keluar dari goa.

"Tidak!" jawab Mido dengan nada yang tegas."Kamu tidak boleh keluar dari goa! Itu sangat berbahaya!"

"Ta-Tapi, kenapa Mido? Ke-Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar dari goa?"

Hinata merasa tidak terima jika permintaannya ditolak oleh Mido. Mido tidak menyetujuinya. Padahal Hinata ingin sekali keluar dari goa yang membosankan ini. Dia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dunia luar dan harus membuktikannya lewat melihatnya sendiri. Bukan hanya mendengar semua cerita Mido selama ini. Karena itu, dia merasa sudah saatnya dia keluar dari dalam goa.

Mido tetap dengan tegas menolaknya. Ia membantah keras perkataan Hinata itu.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak. Tetap saja tidak. Dunia di luar goa sangat berbahaya, hime. Banyak Seru jahat yang berkeliaran dalam The Mist dan mengubah para manusia menjadi monster. Aku tidak ingin kamu mengalami bahaya itu. Jadi, jangan minta hal seperti itu lagi. Kamu mengerti, hime?"

"Tapi ... Mido. A-Aku ..."

"TETAP TIDAK! TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH KELUAR! TETAPLAH TINGGAL DI DALAM GOA! JANGAN MEMBANTAH LAGI, HINATA!"

Kali ini Mido membentaknya dengan keras. Membuat Hinata terperanjat. Dia menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang ketakutan.

"Ma-Maaf, Mido. A-Aku mengerti. Aku akan tetap di goa. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Serigala itu menghembuskan napas kekesalannya. Emosinya yang sempat tinggi sudah menguap dari dirinya.

"Baguslah, jika kamu mau mematuhinya, Hinata ...," Mido berbalik badan dan hendak pergi dari sana."Tetaplah di goa. Teruskan makanmu. Aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar untuk menenangkan diriku. Sampai nanti."

Setelah itu, Mido berjalan pelan menuju keluar goa. Di mana goa itu ditutupi oleh pintu yang terbuat dari batu raksasa. Pintu goa bergeser ke arah samping ketika Mido menyebut mantra pembukanya. Dia ingin keluar sebentar karena dia sempat memarahi Hinata. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

Lalu Hinata sendiri, dia memandangi kepergian Mido dengan tatapan lirih. Dia tidak habis pikir tentang serigala yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil. Mido yang selalu melarangnya ini dan itu. Mido juga tidak mau menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Hinata. Mido terkesan mengekangnya. Overprotektif, istilahnya. Cara Mido yang sangat melindunginya dari dunia luar, menimbulkan pemberontakan pada diri Hinata. Jiwa Hinata yang liar walaupun di luarnya terkesan lemah. Tapi, dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa di dalam dirinya.

Kekuatan istimewa yang sebentar lagi didapatkan oleh Hinata. Itulah yang membuat Mido khawatir jika ada seseorang yang jahat mengetahui tentang Hinata. Maka Hinata disembunyikan dari dunia luar. Hinata harus ditutup keberadaannya serapat-rapatnya. Itu demi kebaikan Hinata sendiri.

'Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus keluar dari goa ini. Meskipun caraku ini akan membuat Mido marah lagi. Tapi, aku bosan terkurung di dalam goa selama tujuh belas tahun. Aku penasaran bagaimana bentuk dunia luar sana. Apa benar yang dikatakan Mido? Aku harus membuktikannya sekarang juga,' batin Hinata yang bertekad kuat di dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum dan akan melaksanakan niatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, Naruto sudah tiba di depan kastil besar yang diselimuti kabut. Keadaannya sangat mencekam, sunyi dan sepi. Padahal hari masih siang. Tidak ada tampak seorang pun di sana kecuali Naruto sendiri.

Pandangan mata Naruto menajam dan diedarkan ke sekelilingnya. Dirinya tidak terganggu dalam kepungan kabut putih yang bernama The Mist ini. Naruto sudah memiliki kekebalan khusus seperti imunitas seperti Seru. Imunitas yang berfungsi menangkal pengaruh sihir jahat yang terkandung dalam kabut putih itu. Imunitas Seru langka yang ditugaskan khusus oleh dewa untuk menjaga dunia ini.

Pandangan Naruto berhenti pada kastil yang berada di depannya ini. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam.

"The Mist ... Rupanya tempat ini juga diserang oleh The Mist," kata Naruto yang berwajah serius.

 **["Ya, itu benar, Naruto. Sepertinya kastil ini adalah pusat pemerintahan desa yang kita lewati sekarang. Kastil yang bernama Hoshi Castle."]**

Terdengar suara Kurama yang berasal dari Ra-Seru Meta, terpasang di lengan kiri Naruto.

Naruto memandang ke arah Ra-Seru Meta itu.

"Jadi, kita sudah tiba di desa Hoshi, Kurama?"

 **["Aku rasa begitu. Soalnya aku merasakan keberadaan energi pohon Genesis yang kedua di wilayah desa Hoshi ini. Tak jauh dari kastil ini."]**

Mendengar itu, membuat Naruto senang. Dia tertawa lebar.

"Jadi, di dekat sini ada pohon Genesis yang kedua. Baguslah itu, Kurama. Kalau begitu, kita harus menemukan pohon Genesis itu dan melenyapkan The Mist yang mengepung wilayah ini sekarang juga."

Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kastil itu. Tiba-tiba Kurama berteriak kencang untuk memperingatinya.

 **["AWAAAAAS, DI BELAKANGMU, NARUTO!"]**

Naruto menyadari teriakan Kurama itu. Lalu ia segera menoleh ke arah sebuah serangan yang meluncur cepat secara tiba-tiba begitu. Serangan itu mulai menyentuhnya beberapa senti lagi.

 **WHUUUUUSH! DHUAAAAASHH!**

Terjadi gempa bumi yang dahsyat dan mengguncang tempat itu.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 4 update!**

 **Akhirnya Hinata muncul juga. Sesuai dengan di game-nya, saya buat Hinata diasuh sama serigala sejak kecil pada fic ini. Sifat Hinata di fic ini, saya sesuaikan sama kayak di canonnya. Mungkin agak OOC sedikit nantinya. Gak apa-apa, kan gitu?**

 **Jadi, bisa ditebakkan siapa pengguna Ra-Seru Terra nantinya?**

 **Mengenai Mido, dia adalah OC yang saya buat berdasarkan canon di game-nya. Karena serigala yang asli di game-nya, saya lupa bagaimana wujudnya. Meskipun memang dia adalah serigala yang bernama Terra di game-nya. Tokoh asli pemeran cewek pengguna Ra-Seru Terra, namanya Noa. Karakternya liar, polos dan ceria. Tapi, di dalam fic ini, Noa digantikan sama Hinata. Sifat Hinata tetap sama di canon animenya.**

 **Oke, segini saja dulu penjelasannya. Sekian dan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Jumat, 18 Desember 2015**


	5. Hinata

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kamis, 29 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEGENDA TIGA CAHAYA**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **["AWAAAAAS, DI BELAKANGMU, NARUTO!"]**

 **Naruto menyadari teriakan Kurama itu. Lalu ia segera menoleh ke arah sebuah serangan yang meluncur cepat secara tiba-tiba begitu. Serangan itu mulai menyentuhnya beberapa senti lagi.**

 **WHUUUUUSH! DHUAAAAASHH!**

 **Terjadi gempa bumi yang dahsyat dan mengguncang tempat itu.**

 **Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

Nyaris sekali, Naruto terkena serangan itu. Dia berhasil menghindari serangan itu dengan cara melompat ke udara.

WHUUUSH!

Sesuatu yang menyerangnya, lewat begitu saja dan menghantam tanah hingga mencetak kawah kecil berdiameter sekitar 1 meter.

HUP!

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berhasil mendarat di tanah. Saffir birunya menajam untuk menyelidiki makhluk itu dengan seksama.

Berputar-putar di pusat kawah, makhluk itu menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Makluk itu bermata hitam tajam. Memiliki kepala, tangan, dan kaki yang tersembunyi di dalam cangkang tempurung berbentuk bola bulat sempurna. Berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya bersisik dan keras seperti batu. Menyerupai kura-kura.

Melihat makhluk itu untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa merinding. Perasaan takut menyerangnya.

"Makhluk apa itu?"

Gauntlet yang terpasang di lengan kirinya, bersuara menggema.

 **["Dia adalah Seru jinak yang memiliki kekuatan elemen tanah. Tubuhnya bisa berubah menjadi bola dan digunakan untuk menyerang musuh. Namanya The Rock Turtle."]**

"Oh, begitu ya?"

 **["Ya, sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati saat menghadapinya. Sekali terkena serangan darinya, bisa-bisa meremukkan badanmu sampai hancur."]**

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak takut untuk menghadapinya."

 **["Oh ya? Kenapa kau merasa merinding sekarang?"]**

"Eh?" muncul sweatdrop di kepala Naruto."Ah, a-aku hanya merasa dingin saja. Makanya merinding."

 **["Huh... Alasanmu saja."]**

"Berisik!"

Tanpa diaba-aba lagi, makhluk yang bernama The Rock Turtle itu, mengubah dirinya menjadi bola lagi. Dia menggelinding liar dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Maju untuk menerjang Naruto yang asyik bertengkar dengan Kurama.

 **["AWAS! DIA DATANG LAGI, NARUTO!"]**

"Aku tahu itu!"

Langsung melompat tinggi ketika The Rock Turtle mendekatinya sehingga tidak mengenainya. Naruto mendarat di sisi lain. Namun, The Rock Turtle itu membelok tajam dirinya untuk menyerang Naruto lagi.

WHUUUSH!

Untuk sekian kalinya, Naruto menghindari dirinya dengan cara melompat tinggi ke udara. Otaknya pun berputar untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Memutuskan untuk memanggil Seru yang tersegel di gauntlet tersebut.

BETS!

Diangkatnya tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi, Naruto menyerukan sesuatu dengan keras.

"SUMMON, GIMARD!"

PAAAAATS!

Dari gauntletnya yang terpasang di lengan kirinya, muncullah cahaya kemerahan yang membentuk suatu wujud tertentu. Wujud itu mendarat di atas permukaan tanah.

SRIIING!

Cahaya kemerahan menghilang. Meninggalkan sosok makhluk yang berbentuk aneh. Berwarna kehitaman. Itulah namanya Gimard.

Begitu menyadari adanya musuh yang menyerang Naruto, Gimard segera mengeluarkan api berkobar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Gimard meluncur cepat dan ikut menyerang The Rock Turtle yang datang ke arahnya.

DAAAAASH!

Mereka saling bertabrakan. Menimbulkan ledakan besar yang membuat mereka berdua terpelanting.

BRUAAAAK!

The Rock Turtle terkapar di tanah yang membentuk kawah kecil. Seluruh tubuhnya keluar dari cangkang tempurungnya yang berbentuk bola. Tidak ada dampak serius di cangkang tempurungnya karena serangan dari Gimard.

Sebaliknya Gimard juga terkapar. Dia pun menghilang karena terkena dampak serangan yang cukup serius dari The Rock Turtle tersebut.

HUP!

Naruto mendarat di tanah. Dia sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya karena Gimard bisa dikalahkan begitu saja. Dia tidak mempercayai itu.

"Gimard kalah karena satu serangan saja?"

Gauntlet itu bersuara lagi.

 **["Tentu saja. Gimard adalah Seru berlevel bawah. Dia tidak bisa menghadapi The Rock Turtle yang berlevel atas darinya. Ya, dia bisa kalah telak dari The Rock Turtle."]**

"Oh, begitu."

 **["Ya, sudahlah. Panggil saja Dark Element untuk menghadapinya."]**

"Oh iya, benar juga."

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi dan berseru keras.

"SUMMON, DARK ELEMENT!"

PAAATS!

Gauntletnya bercahaya kemerahan lagi. Memunculkan wujud seekor naga bersayap. Bermata tajam dan menyeramkan. Berwarna hitam. Itulah Dark Element.

Tanpa diperintah oleh Naruto, Dark Element langsung terbang untuk menyerang The Rock Turtle itu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar untuk memunculkan semburan api hitamnya.

BWOOOSH!

Menggelinding tidak beraturan untuk menghindari serangan Dark Element, The Rock Turtle terus berjalan untuk menyerang Dark Element. Sang naga tetap berkutat untuk menyemburkan api hitamnya dan tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menyerangnya.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK! SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Dengan bersusah payah, monster kura-kura batu itu menghindari setiap semburan api hitam Dark Element. Lalu dia menghentakkan dirinya ke tanah agar bisa melompat dan menerjang Dark Element yang melayang-layang rendah di udara.

DUAAAK!

Sebagai gantinya, Dark Element mengibaskan ekornya untuk memukul The Rock Turtle sehingga The Rock Turtle terhempas ke tanah.

BRUAAAAK!

Menimbulkan gempa bumi kecil disertai kepulan debu-debu tipis. The Rock Turtle terkapar di pusat kawah yang berdiameter 2 meter. Timbul keretakan di cangkang tempurungnya.

Tidak hanya itu, sang naga turun dan memberikannya kejutan yaitu semburan bola api hitam. Bola api hitam meluncur dan sukses mengenai dirinya.

GROOOOO!

Tubuh kura-kura batu terbakar hebat. Dia mengeluarkan suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga dan berakhir dengan ledakan cahaya.

Saat yang sama, Dark Element menghilang setelah mengalahkan The Rock Turtle. Menyisakan kesunyian di antara kabut yang semakin menebal.

Tinggallah Naruto yang terpaku di tempat. Dia terdiam sesaat.

Sedetik kemudian, dia meledak senang.

"AKHIRNYA AKU MENANG!"

 **["Hei, jangan senang dulu. Aku merasakan ada tiga Seru yang datang ke arahmu. Bersiap-siaplah untuk menghadapi mereka."]**

"Apa!?"

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Dia terkejut sekali.

 **["Kenapa?"]**

"Sebaiknya... Kita..."

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mundur dan mundur. Raut wajahnya memucat seketika.

"KITA KABUR DULU DARI SINI!"

 **["HEI, DASAR PENGECUT!"]**

Gauntlet musang itu mengeluarkan sudut perempatannya yang menunjukkan dia kesal. Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan sambil berlari cepat meninggalkan kastil itu.

"Hehehe... Maaf. Untuk sementara waktu, kita menghindar dulu. Aku capek, tahu."

 **["Huh, itu sama saja kau takut namanya."]**

"Hehehe... Biarkan saja."

 **["Dasar!"]**

"Hehehe..."

Mereka terus berbicara selagi melarikan diri dari pertarungan yang mulai terjadi lagi. Arah pelarian mereka ditujukan ke arah hutan. Di mana mereka menemukan jalan setapak yang mengarahkan mereka pada pohon Genesis yang mereka cari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah hutan yang indah, hijau dan lebat, masih terdapat kabut tipis yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Tampak seorang gadis berjalan-jalan di sebuah jalan setapak yang ada di tengah hutan itu. Tanpa menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya.

Aneh. Dia tidak terpengaruh oleh dampak kabut yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi monster. Dia juga tidak tahu perihal ancaman kabut ini. Apakah mungkin dia memiliki kekebalan terhadap kabut ini? Entahlah, sepertinya dia memiliki kekuatan sihir tersembunyi. Namun, dia belum menyadarinya.

Fokusnya saat ini adalah menikmati pemandangan yang dilihatnya ini. Baru pertama kalinya, dia bisa keluar untuk melihat dunia luar. Di mana dia bisa melihat pohon, burung, tanah, bunga dan apa saja yang ada di hutan itu. Juga merasakan angin yang tidak terlihat, meniup rambut dan pakaiannya sehingga berkibar-kibar. Perasaannya begitu senang sekali karena bisa keluar dari gua tanpa sepengetahuan serigala yang mengasuhnya.

Ya, dia adalah Hinata. Dia bisa kabur juga dari gua setelah serigala yang bernama Mido keluar. Pintu gua yang tersegel dengan sihir, mampu dibuka oleh Hinata karena secara kebetulan Hinata pernah mendengar mantra sihir yang diucapkan Mido saat Mido keluar dari gua. Berkat indera pendengarannya yang tajam bagaikan kelinci, Hinata berhasil melafalkan mantra pembuka pintu gua dalam sekali ucapan. Maka pintu gua terbuka dengan sukses. Menggebu-gebu dirinya untuk segera melangkah keluar dan mendapati sinar cahaya matahari yang sangat menyilaukan matanya.

Butuh beberapa menit, dia mampu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Dia benar-benar antusias dan berlarian kesana-kemari seperti anak kecil. Memetik sebuah bunga yang tumbuh, menciumnya sesaat. Terasa harum. Menimbulkan hasrat penasaran untuk menjelajah lebih jauh. Hingga tanpa terasa dia berjalan cukup jauh dari gua dan masuk ke tempat yang dikepung oleh kabut.

Ancaman bahaya kabut yang pernah diceritakan Mido, tidak diingatnya sama sekali. Kini dia sudah berada di kandang musuh. Otaknya hanya dipenuhi ingin menjelajah lebih jauh dan mengenal dunia ini lebih banyak lagi. Dia ingin mencari tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Wah, indahnya!" kata Hinata yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah."Benar yang dikatakan Mido kalau dunia luar sangat indah. Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa melihat semuanya sekarang."

Saking kagumnya pada alam sekitar, dia belum menyadari bahaya yang sudah mengintainya sedari tadi. Bahaya itu perlahan-lahan mendekatinya dan...

SET!

Insting Hinata yang tajam, menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia berbalik dan mengambil posisi siaga untuk menyerang.

WHUUUSH!

Tidak dapat diperkirakan sesuatu apa itu. Namun, yang jelas dia bergerak sangat cepat sehingga tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata biasa.

Tapi, mata Hinata yang tajam bagaikan elang, mampu melihat sesuatu yang terbang melesat untuk menyerangnya.

Salah satu kaki Hinata terangkat ke atas dan melayang ke arah sesuatu yang nyaris menyentuhnya.

DUAAAAK!

Sesuatu itu sukses terkena tendangan kuat dari Hinata. Membuatnya terpelanting dan menabrak pohon.

BRUAAAK!

Terkapar di tanah, sesuatu itu tampak lemas. Hinata menurunkan kakinya dan tetap dalam posisi kuda-kuda siaga.

"Makhluk apa itu?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Iris indigonya menyipit tajam untuk memfokuskan pada sosok makhluk yang terkapar di dekat pohon itu.

Makhluk itu berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu. Bermata hitam. Berbulu ungu gelap. Sepasang sayapnya berwarna hitam keunguan, lebar dan besar. Memiliki dua antena di atas kepalanya. Ukuran tubuhnya sekitar satu meter.

Entah jenis makhluk apa itu. Hinata tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti.

BETS!

Tanpa diduga, makhluk itu bangkit dan mulai terbang lagi. Hinata waspada.

"Ah, dia bangkit. Aku harus berhati-hati."

Tanpa dikomando, makhluk berbentuk kupu-kupu itu melesat tajam untuk menerjang Hinata lagi.

WHUUUUSH!

Dengan wajah garang, Hinata juga maju untuk menyerang makhluk itu.

"HIAAAAAAT!"

Satu pukulan dilayangkan oleh Hinata dan sukses mengenai makhluk itu. Datang satu pukulan lagi dan menerjang makhluk itu.

BUAK! BUAK!

Benar-benar pukulan yang dahsyat. Melemparkan makhluk itu hingga terseret beberapa meter di tanah. Namun, si makhluk mampu bangkit lagi. Terbang dan menyerang Hinata lagi.

WHUUUSH!

Lagi-lagi dia harus mendapatkan pukulan dan tendangan kuat dari Hinata. Hinata mempraktekkan beberapa jurus bela diri yang diajarkan langsung oleh Mido. Dia belajar bela diri dan sihir sejak berumur 5 tahun. Kemampuannya sudah setara dengan penyihir tingkat A.

Serangan demi serangan menghujam tubuh monster kupu-kupu itu. Hingga Hinata memberikan pukulan kuat padanya.

BUAAAAK!

Dia terpelanting di udara dan mampu menyeimbangkan dirinya. Segera saja dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya yaitu bubuk beracun.

Bubuk beracun itu keluar dari sela-sela sepasang sayap yang terus berkibas-kibas. Kemudian terbang dan menerjang diri Hinata. Mengakibatkan Hinata terpaksa menghirup bubuk beracun itu dan membuat Hinata tumbang begitu saja di tanah.

BRUK!

Dalam hitungan detik, sekujur tubuh Hinata membiru. Napasnya terasa sesak. Racun itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat.

'A-Apa ini!? Ke-Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan!?' batin Hinata yang merasa panik.'Mido... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Mido, tolong aku...'

Tidak hanya itu, monster tadi datang lagi untuk menyerang Hinata yang sedang sekarat. Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain pasrah pada takdirnya. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Nyawanya kini berada di ujung tanduk.

'MIDO... TOLONG AKU! SIAPA SAJA, TOLONG AKU!'

BLAAAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinganya. Monster kupu-kupu itu meledak hebat tanpa tersisa karena terkena semburan api dari seseorang. Seseorang yang baru saja lewat, melihat Hinata diserang makhluk itu dan langsung mengeluarkan sihir apinya untuk memusnahkan monster kupu-kupu itu dalam sekali serangan.

Karena suara ledakan itu, Hinata kaget dan membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat.

'Eh, apa yang terjadi?'

Di hadapannya, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang berlutut. Menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Hai, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil memegang bahu Hinata."Ah, badan kamu membiru. Kamu terkena racun rupanya."

Tidak mampu untuk menjawab, Hinata cuma bisa terdiam. Untuk berbicara saja, suaranya tidak bisa keluar karena pengaruh efek racun yang telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat, laki-laki itu mengambil botol obat penawar racun dari kotak obat yang berada di dalam tas yang disandangnya di punggungnya. Lalu memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk meminum obat penawar itu.

"Ayo, minumlah obat penawar ini. Dengan begitu, kamu akan cepat pulih."

Tidak bisa mengangguk, Hinata menuruti apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Dia meminum cairan obat penawar yang berasal dari dalam botol kecil. Laki-laki itu membantunya untuk meminum obat penawar itu.

Seteguk saja, Hinata meminum obat penawar itu. Dalam sekejap mata, dia pun sehat sediakala. Tubuhnya tidak membiru lagi. Racun yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya sudah hilang dan membuat tubuhnya bisa digerakkan lagi.

Laki-laki yang telah menolongnya, tersenyum. Merasa senang karena Hinata sudah sembuh total. Lantas dia memasukkan obat penawar racun itu ke dalam kotak obat dan dimasukkan kembali di tas kecil yang disandangnya di punggungnya.

Begitu bebas, Hinata bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bangkit dan duduk di rerumputan sejenak. Memandang ke arah laki-laki yang masih berlutut di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih...," ucap Hinata dengan nada lembut."Berkat kamu, aku selamat dari serangan makhluk itu. Tapi..."

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah laki-laki itu. Spontan, wajah laki-laki itu memerah. Menjadi gugup setengah mati.

"Hei... A-Apa yang kamu lakukan!?"

Hinata menatapnya lebih dekat tanpa berkedip. Lalu memegang rambut laki-laki itu secara langsung sehingga membuat wajah laki-laki itu semakin memerah.

"Rambutmu... Berwarna kuning. Pendek lagi. Berbeda sekali dengan warna rambutku. Rambutku panjang dan diikat. Lalu matamu biru dan berbeda warna dengan mataku. Hm... Kamu pasti manusia, kan?"

"Ah...," laki-laki itu ternganga habis."Ya, tentu saja... aku ini manusia."

"Oh iya... Mido pernah bilang kalau di dunia ini ada dua jenis manusia. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku ini perempuan. Berarti kamu itu..."

"Aku laki-laki."

"Ah, ya. Benar."

"Kamu benar-benar gadis yang aneh. Memangnya namamu siapa?"

"Hinata. Kamu?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh..."

Mengangguk dengan wajah polos, Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari laki-laki yang memang adalah Naruto. Dia tersenyum ramah.

"Jadi, kamu sedang jalan-jalan juga di hutan ini, Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Hinata kemudian sembari masih duduk bersimpuh di rerumputan.

Naruto sedikit menjauh dan memilih duduk bersila. Memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah ke arah lain.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku sedang mengembara dan kebetulan lewat di sini untuk mencari pohon Genesis."

"Pohon Genesis? Apa itu?"

"Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Pokoknya pohon itu adalah pohon yang langka."

"Oh..."

Melirik Hinata yang manggut-manggut, Naruto memegang rambutnya.

"Terus apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Hinata?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan sendirian di tengah kabut begini?"

"Kabut? Apa itu?"

"Ah!?"

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Naruto. Ternganga habis. Dia merasa bingung melihat kepolosan gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Kenapa kamu ternganga begitu?"

"Ha-Habisnya masa kamu tidak tahu tentang kabut?"

"Benar kok. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kabut. Memangnya bentuk kabut itu seperti apa?"

Menghelakan napasnya, Naruto memasang ekspresi kusut. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Sesuatu yang putih beterbangan di tempat ini, itulah yang bernama kabut."

"Oh, ini ya kabut namanya."

"Ya, kamu mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

"Tapi...," raut wajah Naruto berubah serius ketika menatap Hinata lagi."Kamu tidak menjadi monster ketika berada di sekitar kabut ini. Apa itu berarti kamu mempunyai kekebalan khusus sehingga tidak terpengaruh oleh kabut ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa jika aku menjadi monster hanya terkena pengaruh kabut?"

"Aaah... Susah untuk dijelaskan. Biarpun kujelaskan panjang lebar, pasti kamu tidak akan mengerti. Tapi, yang jelas aku harus pergi mencari pohon genesis itu secepatnya supaya bisa menghilangkan kabut dari tempat ini. Permisi... Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

SREK!

Bertolak cepat dari duduknya, Naruto beranjak pergi untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata tersentak dan buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Namikaze Naruto!"

Menoleh di sudut bahu kanannya, Naruto berwajah datar.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin tahu tentang pohon genesis itu. Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

"Eh? Kamu mau ikut denganku?"

"Iya."

Wajah Hinata terlihat serius dan tegas. Dia bersikukuh untuk ikut dengan Naruto. Pikirnya, jika ikut dengan Naruto, maka dia akan mengenal dunia luar lebih jauh. Tapi, terlebih dahulu dia harus meminta izin pada Mido.

"Boleh saja. Kamu boleh ikut denganku."

Hinata senang mendengarnya. Dia tertawa sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Asyik! Terima kasih ya."

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, kita minta izin dulu pada Mido."

"Mido? Siapa itu?"

"Serigala betina yang mengasuhku sejak kecil."

"Eh? Serigala yang mengasuhmu sejak kecil?"

Sekali lagi Naruto ternganga. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Hinata manggut-manggut dengan wajah cerah.

"Ayo, ikuti aku! Kita temui Mido sekarang!"

"Baiklah..."

Mereka melangkah secara beriringan menuju jalan setapak yang akan membawa mereka ke arah gua itu. Hinata menunjukkan jalan itu dan Naruto mengikutinya dengan patuh. Kabut semakin menebal seiring mereka pergi dari hutan itu.

Tanpa diduga...

DHUAAAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ledakan dahsyat dari arah kejauhan. Asalnya dari gua di mana Hinata tinggal bersama Mido.

"Apa itu?" Naruto terkejut.

"Suara ledakan... Asalnya dari tempat tinggalku...," Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya dan merasakan firasat sangat buruk."Mido... TIDAAAAAK!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Secara refleks, Hinata berlari cepat seperti kilat. Sehingga membuat Naruto terperanjat dan segera mengejarnya.

"HINATA! TUNGGU AKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, sudah setahun, saya menunda fic ini karena kendala nggak ada mood untuk melanjutkannya. Terus berhubung ada yang minta saya melanjutkan fic ini, ya... Saya usahain untuk melanjutkannya walaupun word-nya sedikit. Tapi, untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya perpanjang lagi dan akan saya usahain lanjut terus.**

 **Doain ya biar saya terus dapat ide dan mood buat melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Cukup sampai di sini. Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 30 Desember 2016**


End file.
